


[團兵]Icarus' wings

by HWS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWS/pseuds/HWS
Summary: 這是曾經在2013年成書的文章，也是第一本團兵本。雖然內容因為之後的連載有許多不同之處，但也正因為當年才有辦法寫出這樣的內容，所以將這些完整保留不做修改。做為白夜的紀念，將全本公開。***





	1. 初章

終究、想要飛更高的青年太靠近眾神所住的地方，灼熱的太陽將他背上的羽翼燃燒殆盡，失去人工羽翼的青年墜入海內，成為一具屍骨。  
我們高唱希望、張揚著力量，終究失足墜海。

是啊、成為屍骨。  
　　  
***  
　　  
不知道是為什麼醒著。  
男人看著天花板上單調的色彩，藉由火燭搖晃的影子看著牆上的裂縫，無聊數著裂縫的數量。調查兵團的總部一向沒有太多經費維修，古老建築物體外表氣派內部卻殘破，塌陷漏水的問題在雨季時常困擾內勤小組，不過以一個經濟拮据的組織來說，有這樣的棲身之處已經是萬幸。

更何況打擾自己睡眠的不是這些。  
時常在各個城市遊走，每個地方都陌生到讓人難以安眠。

看了很久，腦袋卻停不下擾夢的思考，聽到心跳的聲音和越來越難順暢呼吸的窘迫，男人終究放棄睡眠，隨手拿著提燈離開房間。為了不驚擾其他人，腳步放得非常輕，昏暗的火光讓眼前的景色搖晃明滅不定，風呼嘯的聲音在石造的城堡中像鬼魅哭泣般，聽這樣的聲音感到有些發毛，並不是膽小害怕，而是和死前的哀嚎過於相似。  
　　  
要去哪裡、心裡已經有數了。  
推開大門走到外頭，男人縮了縮肩膀，向遠方看過去，沒有想太多便從房間出來連斗篷都沒穿上，只有單薄的襯衫，吸吐間看見空氣中的白煙，溫度急速下降的今晚大概會降下初雪，沒有月光的今晚只有黑到讓人發毛的景色，就算降下白色的雪也會被黑暗一併吞噬吧。  
　　  
緩慢踱步到往地下室的臺階邊，建築物設計時將通往地下室的通道設在外頭，把居住者的私人空間和儲藏室隔開來，在平日還好，但冬天要到儲藏室拿東西時會衍伸出很多困擾，漸漸的地下空間只堆疊一些無用的用品，還隔出幾間臨時押解犯人的牢房。  
打開門後將手中的提燈放在崗哨上，改點了火把走進地下空間，除了外頭守夜的高塔外想必其他隊員都窩在溫暖的被窩裡睡著，兩天前才剛完成下雪前的最後出城，想必一定睡得非常沉。  
如果睡夢能暫時忘掉失去夥伴的痛苦就好了，那些人的名字、死前的驚恐表情和尖叫的聲音，想必要花上一段時間才有辦法淡忘。有些焦躁，快步走到地下室的最底端，將火把放在架子上，火光照亮的區塊是一間獨立的牢籠，這間牢房只有在憲兵團押解犯人臨時借住時才會使用上，但因為特殊原因，調查兵團有史以來第一位『犯人』目前就住在裡面。

牢中為了這位長住的犯人擺了簡易的家具，矮桌、凳子、幾本書、一張床，床上的人裹著棉被捲曲著身子睡著，這麼冷的天氣能睡得這樣安穩還真難，男人手握著冰冷的鐵欄杆，臉上的表情從一開始的焦躁變成較為柔和。  
　　  
時間緩緩的流動著，腦中已經沒有那些血淋淋的畫面、心跳和呼吸也逐漸緩和，並沒有進一步的做什麼，只是單純的看著，床上的人稍微翻了身體，在同時，牆上的火把晃了晃，火光稍微黯淡了下來。  
　　  
「……誰？」帶著睡意的問句讓站著呆看的男人回神，久沒移動讓身體僵硬，開口又是一股冰冷到梗塞喉嚨的低溫，就看床上的人翻身下床，雙眼看向外頭、確認是誰後緩慢的走到牢籠邊。「啊、兵長大人，是你啊。」矮小的男人赤腳，臉上的表情是睏倦混雜著怒氣。「幹嘛？」  
「咳、沒事。」被那雙和黑闇同色的眼睛看著，艾爾文‧史密斯清了清嗓子，「回來後都沒時間過來，來看一下。」  
「如果是一下的話不會冷到說不出話吧？」口氣帶著諷刺，和站在牢外的男人比起，牢內的人瘦弱又矮小，看起來像個孩子，「要過來也要白天來，一個人的時候無聊死了，好不容易睡著你就跑來煩啊？」  
「出城還有很多善後要做，我真的抽不出時間。」調查兵團內沒有人敢這樣說話，在嚴格的紀律下，沒有注意用字遣詞的人不是被口頭教訓、就是被罰到訓練場接受『再教育』。  
「會冷嗎？」轉變話題，在面對他時艾爾文總是有用不完的耐心，「冷到快死掉了，要不是那個送飯的誰幫我多帶一條被子，你就等著看屍體吧、啊、你之前已經看夠多了不在意多看一具對吧？」  
　　  
「里維，我應該有說過，那些是不能拿來開玩笑的話。」聲音從一開始的溫和轉為冷漠，艾爾文看隔著牢籠中卻一臉張狂笑意的人，「看樣子要多關你一陣子你才懂得什麼叫禮貌是嗎？」  
「那你就關一輩子吧，我可學不會。」伸手出牢籠抓住對方衣領，看他眼下的黑眼圈，「是誰說什麼、獻出心臟嗎？所以把我關在這裡比較有意義？」  
「你也知道這個地方沒有人信任你。」會將立有戰功的人關進牢裡這個組織也瘋了，開會時一半以上的分隊長對里維剽悍的攻擊力表達恐懼，並對將他從牢籠中放出感到害怕。里維拿刀時確實像鬼神般，但殺的對象可是巨人。  
　　  
「他們覺得你會在半夜的時候拿刀將他們都殺了。」果然還爬得不夠高，不到可以隨心所欲的地步。握住他的手，那雙手冰冷得讓人覺得難受。  
「太好了，比起被巨人殺掉他們更害怕被我殺掉是嗎？看樣子我比巨人還可怕。」  
「人總是恐懼恐懼本身。」艾爾文又嘆口氣將里維圈在懷裡，隔著欄杆的這個擁抱有些冷硬，但可以藉由接觸給他多些溫暖就好。  
「那他們應該害怕的是你。」閉上眼，這個人的體溫比起強忍著捲曲在被窩中來得溫暖許多，「你應該聽聽大家對你的評價，冷漠、沒有心的怪物。」  
　　  
和出身地下街的自己有著相同的評價。里維想起在地下街兩人對峙時的氣氛，男人從臉上的表情到身體線條都充滿冰冷的味道，比起一般人還高大的身軀在拔出刀刃面對敵人時看似破綻百出，但揮舞起來卻充滿一刀殺死對方的味道，那是充滿血味的狠勁，沒有親眼所見很難想像外表溫和無害的男人會和殺戮兩字扯上關係。  
　　  
「那些人都太天真、看得也太少了。」不意外這些評價，曾經聽過更誇張的說詞，沒血沒淚毫無人味、批著人皮的野獸等等，但那些人可能下一場戰役就死了，而他們也沒機會看到真正的地獄，艾爾文笑出聲。「而且他們如果有機會和你相處，大概就知道，你比我更像個人。」  
　　  
窺視過地獄的人無法用言語形容恐怖，而品嘗過恐懼反覆受傷後人總會變得冷漠。  
不用磐石堆疊心中的高牆任誰都會崩潰，誰又知道從加入調查兵團後自己看過多少死亡？又掙扎過多少次才活著回來？  
「那聽起來可是個至高無上的讚美啊、兵長大人。」男人的笑聲讓里維又想起不久前被帶出黑街的記憶，那是讓自己甘願留在這個牢籠的過去。  
　　  
男人和自己是那麼相似，才幾句話就讓自己了解到，世界上真的有不需要言語就可以交心的對象。  
那是看過不同又相同色彩的地獄，拖著皮囊，內部卻已經被血腥汙染到發臭，連靈魂都被現實給蠶食鯨吞的兩個個體。  
　　  
所以不是這個男人就不行。  
雖然當下沒有要獻出心臟的高尚情懷，卻覺得死在這個人手下也不賴。  
　　  
　　  
　


	2. 01.

01.

這個世界有多殘酷？  
其實並不需要親眼見到巨人，人和人之間互相搶奪殘虐，就如同牆外的威脅般。  
　　  
男孩套著過大的襯衫，走在下水道附近形成的黑暗街道，白色的襯衫帶著多次洗滌過的泛黃，但比起眼前慘不忍睹的景象顯得純潔。  
不含任何情感的雙眼反射著極微弱的光，看著灰暗的街景，老人倒臥在牆邊傳出腐臭，男人緊握酒罐看似爛醉，兩三個人蹲在牆角說著難以入耳的下賤字眼，嬰兒扯著嘶啞的嗓音盡力哭叫但手腳枯瘦，懷抱著孩子的母親穿著破敗衣不蔽體，嘴中喊著出賣肉體的價格。  
那是有記憶以來每日不變的風景，在腐爛的氣味混著各種穢物的下水道，人像城市不需要的垃圾被丟棄在此，就如同自己也被從沒見過的父母拋棄般。男孩在這個充斥廢棄物的搖籃中長大，看著最灰暗的色澤、最陰沉的悲慘，沒有人教會過笑容、生存等等涵義，那些上流社會的字眼如同髒話般流動在水溝之中。  
對死亡的無力、對權力的厭惡，對陽光總是平等的落在寬廣的世界，自己卻無法分享人出生以來就該擁有的權利，只能在黑暗的街道上發臭發爛。這個地方教會了男孩憤怒，那股佔據心靈的情緒對瘦小的身軀來說過於沉重，但卻是必須的。  
像是一把火，男孩從認知到世界只有絕望時就不斷的掙扎，直到今日。  
　　  
按著習慣走到較為明亮的街區，那是每天不變的慣例，石板鋪成的道路盡頭是發配食物的救濟點，統治者為黑暗中苟存的人民盡了最低限度的義務，每天都會有不同名目的單位分配食物給這些不知從何而來，沒有身分、如同廢棄物般的人類。  
　　  
「你叫什麼名字？」分配者是個看起來吃得過撐的肥胖男子，一邊遞出紙袋隨口問了句，男孩露出厭惡的表情，搖了搖頭後搶過紙袋。  
「看樣子不會說話啊、真是垃圾。」說話不代表不會聽，抬頭瞪了眼前的男子，更何況他問的是自己無法回答的問題。  
生在垃圾水溝內的人不會有名字，那是有人祝福，充滿愛的象徵。  
　　  
一塊硬到難以下嚥的麵包和兩個發育不良的馬鈴薯是一天或兩天的食物，男孩打開紙袋看著內容物，飛快的將其中一個馬鈴薯塞到嘴裡用力咬著，那苦澀又沒煮熟的黏稠口感充斥在嘴裡，但男孩不以為意的快速咀嚼，將東西嚥下後一手拿著麵包一手拿著馬鈴薯晃回陰暗的街道。  
　　  
「喂，你手中的東西，可以給我嗎？」在這條弱肉強食的街道，所有生存的東西都會被強者剝奪，男孩瞪著從黑街中竄出擋住去路的人，一個兩個三個，外表和自己一樣瘦弱卻藉由群聚強大勢力，黑暗的街道存在兩種人，掠食者、被掠食者。  
過去選擇將東西交給掠食者，盯著那三個人的臉，男孩捏著手中的糧食、心臟用力跳著。  
擁有的如此少，就算失去也無法難過，但這樣日復一日，看不見盡頭的輪迴必須要持續到停止呼吸？不變的風景、邁入死亡的人們，總有一天也會成為一具枯骨的掠食者，這些充斥著生活的全部，黑暗的、伸手不見五指的、讓人憤怒的。  
　　  
男孩在這天爆發了。  
將手中的糧食丟到地上，將所有憤怒化為怒吼撲向掠食者，細瘦的身軀攻擊包覆著血肉的皮囊，發狠的用力踹著，不管落在身上的疼痛，手指直接插入對方脆弱的眼窩中，腳用力蹬著、盡可能的用瘦弱的身體衝撞對方，男孩聽見自己的叫喊在地下街道內形成轟隆的回聲，手和身體上的疼痛以及溫熱的血液是僅存的感知。  
　　  
回過神之後看著倒在地上逐漸失去生命的三具肉體，從軀殼內緩慢流出的液體是少見的豔色，在印象之中，從來沒有如此刺眼又明亮的顏色。  
用沾滿明亮顏色的手輕抹臉部，每天清洗的白襯衫染上艷紅後開出一朵一朵深淺不一的花朵，從憤怒中回到冷靜，男孩低下頭找到剛剛丟在地上的麵包和馬鈴薯，一手拿著一個，並沒有絲毫的恐懼憐憫，踩過其中一具肉體緩慢的晃回下水道。  
　　  
那天的食物有著鐵鏽的味道，男孩盯著眼前黑暗的街景，就算是品嘗著人類的血液也感覺不到任何羞愧感，那不過是在爭奪生存權利時落敗者的最後一點殘影，不會有人責怪，因為那是最原始的生存本能。  
將所有東西吃下肚後，男孩想到曾有黑市交易的商人將一桶一桶珍貴的原油運到黑暗街道中藏匿，那些東西對所有掙扎生存的人來說如同黃金珠寶，但終究只是權力者金錢遊戲的一環。  
　　  
這些人多可憐，那些無法為自己爭口氣的軟弱生物多可悲，如果逃不過物競天擇，不如臭死發爛在這個地方。  
　　  
那天晚上收容無處可去的人們、被多數人視為垃圾集中處的下城區突然發生大火，因為垃圾和髒亂讓火勢一發不可收拾的吞噬了所有街道，無法逃離來不及從黑暗中爬出的人就這樣死在大火之中、造成了無法統計的死傷，下水道和黑暗的角落拉出一具具被燒焦的屍體，大人小孩老人的屍體被堆疊在大火燒過的廣場，又再一次的燃燒乾淨。  
看著由人的屍體堆疊形成的巨大火炬，男孩像在欣賞奇景般，那雙漆黑的雙眼晃動著，帶著愉快。  
那件血紅變為鐵鏽色的白色襯衫上染上了更為不吉利的黑，將沾上原油的衣服脫去丟入燃燒的火中，看著衣服化為灰燼後，男孩毫不憐憫的在火堆邊唱歌，感謝燃燒的火堆給予自己溫暖。  
　　  
官方雖然認定火勢是人為、卻無法抓到縱火的兇手，黑暗的街道中有多少人、叫什麼名字連點頭緒都沒有，只能以意外起火做為逝去生命的理由草草了事，在事件發生一年內，又不時的在各個角落發現死者的屍體，城內開始流行起各式各樣的傳染疾病，甚至氾濫到其他區域，不得已，駐紮兵團的人來到了城區將所有的倖存者聚集起來帶到新的安置所。  
　　  
男孩第一次離開孕育自己的街道，再也沒有回去了。  
　　  
***  
　　  
艾爾文‧史密斯的手緊勒著韁繩，死盯著在幾步遠的前輩，心中的恐懼讓人難以呼吸，胃也因過分緊張開始疼痛，出城以來感覺像過了幾百年，但也不過是數十分鐘的事情。  
並沒有人交談，馬車輪轉動的喀喀聲和武器碰撞的聲音佔去全部聽覺，一絲風吹草動都讓人四處張望提高警戒，但唯獨不敢回頭看，如果回頭看見可以保護人類的高牆，自己一定會飛奔回安樂窩去。  
　　  
這是艾爾文成為調查兵團成員之後第一次出城。  
　　  
在訓練時從來沒想過成為調查兵團的一員，這些人懷抱著天真的夢想、像被詛咒一樣死去，浪費國家納稅金錢、異想天開的去探索充滿危險的地方、這些人是敢死隊、罪犯，直到加入前一刻這些言語都環繞在生活之中，艾爾文也是這樣認為的。  
但直到訓練進到尾聲時，艾爾文第一次站在高牆邊巡防準備。  
眼前是一片非常遼闊的草原，那是生活之中從來不曾看見的，一大片翠綠色，當風從遠處迎面撲來時，那股充滿生命力的咆哮聲和力道讓艾爾文退後了兩步。  
風中有著讓人難以忘懷的香氣，混著泥土和花香，那是從卵中破殼而出的感動，艾爾文想著，這些自己不曾想過的美麗景色，竟然是在城牆外才有機會窺視到，而那些噁心醜陋的生物竟然可以在這片大地上隨性的奔走，人類卻只能窩藏在小小的一片土地上恐懼至老死。想到就讓人生氣啊，懷抱著青年會有的單純壯志，艾爾文當下決定成為調查兵團的一份子。  
但這和生命會受到威脅是兩回事。  
還在出城前訓練時前輩就已經出去又回來了兩三次，每一次除了讓人絕望的死傷之外從來沒帶回什麼，而每一次的失敗都伴隨著嘲笑和輿論壓力，就算不曾在街道上受大眾注目，艾爾文也感覺到背後那代表著調查兵團的羽翼有多沉重。  
多數人都寧願活在不死的地獄，也不想跳越飛過障礙、直到碰觸太陽，但總有天真的少數人想得到飛上天的感動，艾爾文在上馬的前一刻，看著總部門上的雙翼，聚集在這之下的，都是寧可墜海的一群。  
　　  
「前方有巨人，大家一口氣衝過去！」分隊長大聲的吼叫，艾爾文壓低身子伏在馬上，腦中機械化的照著訓練走，但就在這一瞬間，龐大的身軀衝到艾爾文面前，露出詭異笑容的巨人將身旁的前輩抓住。  
　　  
不只一個巨人。  
眼前寬大的景色被幾個怪異的軀體切割，天空和草的香被臭味蓋過，那過分龐大又扭動的生物就這樣橫在眼前，睜大眼睛卻毫無情緒、人臉扭曲怪異的笑著，如同怪物般的獵食者看著食物，動手捕食。  
　　  
人在巨人前非常渺小，那雙和人類外型相似的手掌拍打或緊捏就足以殺死人，如同人會捏死螞蟻、玩弄其他更小的昆蟲物種，用各種殘忍的手段看著小生物在手中掙扎，拔掉生物掙扎時擺動的觸鬚、切斷還在哀嚎生物的血肉，甚至以這些血肉為生存下最重要的養分。  
唯一能做的只有躲開巨人，對同伴的慘叫視而不見。一個、兩個，前輩衝到巨人腳下卻被踩成血花和肉末，墜馬的同伴被巨人抓在手中送入嘴裡拉扯，較遠處的領隊並沒有轉過頭支援這些人，而是不斷往前奔去。  
直到有立體機動裝置可以使用的巨大森林前，都不可以停下腳步，犧牲是必要的，而只要多犧牲一個人，就越有辦法拖慢獵食者的腳步。這是調查兵團前輩的叮囑，但那個人也變成犧牲的其中一人。  
雙手緊抓韁繩到肌肉抽痛，聽到肉被撕扯的聲音和最猙獰的慘叫，艾爾文並沒有瘋狂到不愛惜生命，心中一次又一次告訴自己並沒有勇敢到為這些人犧牲，就算這些人曾經一同生活、為相同夢想謳歌。  
　　  
「為什麼──」經過訓練還是如同餌食任巨人宰割，在幾秒內回想著所有的過程，卻沒有人告訴自己任何應變的方法，只有往前衝的自殺行動理所當然得不到任何回報，只是在消耗生命。  
為什麼沒人覺得這樣的行為可笑？還是以為機動裝置就是萬用護身符？以數量去壓制巨人就足夠？這些不經思考的行為如不斷前仆後繼最後衝撞上沙灘的魚類，終究只能張口喘息至生命衰敗。  
　　  
自己就要成為這樣愚蠢行為的其中一名犧牲者？  
艾爾文拉緊馬繩逼狂奔的馬停下腳步，腦中的意志逼自己人轉頭看清楚巨人。知道這樣的衝動伴隨著喪命，但在將鐵錨往巨人的身上發射去時，卻無絲毫猶豫。想要死在愚蠢的行為或者為性命搏鬥而亡？根本不用選擇。  
　　  
「該死的！」從來沒有這麼衝動過，世界在這一瞬間替自己慢了下來，艾爾文雙眼睜大，躲開巨人伸過來的手，在巨大的身軀上留下大小不一的切口後藉由繩索的拉力在巨人的攻擊中擺盪，精準的砍下眼前的肢體，這個主宰大地的怪物在吼叫，而艾爾文也聽到自己的吼叫。  
下刀的動作不曾停下來。  
　　  
感覺到腳下的巨大生物往前頹傾，艾爾文想起在訓練兵團時曾有人說自己下刀切割出的傷口非常深，像要將巨人的頸骨連同咽喉一同切斷般，再次射出鐵錨穿過更為高大巨人的咽喉，一個翻身繞到龐大的身軀後將大半的頸肉削下。  
有沒有人在身邊支援已經不重要了，艾爾文一次又一次的砍，刀刃鈍掉後又換上新的，眼前和視線中只有血色和噁心的臭氣，身邊屍體卻越來越多。  
什麼都聽不到、只有心跳和嚥下唾液的聲音在耳邊鼓譟，直到視線中恢復寬闊，艾爾文才停下所有動作，直接摔進巨人未消失的肉塊之中。  
如同落入湖裡，只是感覺不到冰涼的溫度，艾爾文聽到自己的笑聲，非常響亮又斷斷續續的笑著，像將憤怒和恐懼從體內趕出，倖存的隊員趕到青年身邊時，只看見笑到無法停止的瘋狂扭曲、和淡色雙眼透露出的殺意。  
那天起艾爾文就不會笑了，除了在必要場合需要拉扯嘴角露出該有的禮節，面對這個可笑的世界應該要怎麼微笑？要怎麼在一次又一次的自殺行動中存活？要怎麼看那些沒腦袋空有理想的分隊長不露出殺意？  
　　  
青年知道只能不斷的往上爬，連人的屍體也是腳踏墊，只能一直往上、往上。  
只為了存活。  
　　  
***  
　　  
「史密斯分隊長，團長叫你。」吵鬧的餐廳在響亮的叫喚後突然安靜了下來，低頭吃飯的男人抬起頭，對於大家刻意將眼光放到身上並不以為意，端起餐盤整理好後緩步離開。  
　　  
身後是完全沒有掩飾帶嘲諷的對談，內容已經聽到不想再聽了，轉個彎將說閒話的聲音甩到後頭，分隊長會議已經結束了、下次出城的目標也訂出來了，想不出有什麼事需要被叫去問的。  
　　  
當年在巨人堆中掙扎求生的青年已經成熟了，調查兵團內只要撐過的一次出城後生存機率就會逐漸提高，而成員內若是有亮麗的討伐數，將會無視資歷被拔擢升格，青年在團體裡以飛快的速度提升，從普通的成員變成決策幹部之一。  
　　  
就算以實力升格，艾爾文在團內還是有非常多的負面評價，當然年紀輕是容易落人口舌的原因之一，但最大的原因是艾爾文在團體中特異的行為模式，不顧團體行動單獨獵殺巨人、違背命令帶領小組走另一條支線、放棄補給物品以圍捕巨人為優先，在已定奪好的計劃中加入個人解讀，這些行為在調查拓點為優先的團內是非常異常的行為，好幾次艾爾文都被團長叫去責罵，也曾經有新兵站起來反抗，害怕成為這位分隊長手下的犧牲品。

沒記錯那個新兵出城沒多久就被好幾個巨人撕扯成碎片，就算換了個小隊也沒有幫助他保命，更何況，如果害怕死亡何必成為調查兵團的成員？不要以為有著情操就可以生存下來。  
艾爾文已經算不出有多少人是滿腔熱血成為食物的，那些技術不精良，只空有一股氣勢，就這樣衝進巨人的肚子裡也算是一種貢獻嗎？巨人又不是餵飽就會安分的生物。  
　　  
「團長，是我。」敲了敲眼前的門，在打完招呼後推開門，男人坐在辦公桌後翻閱著文件，寬大的團長室內還有站在桌前、穿著憲兵團章紋外衣的陌生男子。  
「史密斯分隊長，這位是憲兵團團長派過來的人。」並沒有寒暄，將桌前的人介紹認識後便切入主題，「是這樣的，憲兵團現在需要我們伸出援手，城內的犯罪已經猖狂到他們難以應付的狀況了，為了穩定王城的秩序，他們希望我們撥一些有經驗身手好的人去支援。」  
「所以？」眼神掃過憲兵團的人，連犯罪都應付不了真好奇這個組織已經腐爛到什麼地步了，「下一次出城是在一個禮拜之後，如果將精銳撥到城內對探索任務會有所損失，您的意思是？」調查兵團一直缺人，就算是派三四個人也是巨大損失。  
「我希望你能到城內去。」團長的口氣是不容拒絕的強硬，抬起手示意艾爾文不要說話，「你是我們調查兵團中目前最值得信賴的好手，追捕和討伐一直是你擅長的，就算只有你也足以達成憲兵團的要求。」說完後，團長請憲兵團的人先到外頭等後，站起身看著表情僵硬的男人。  
　　  
「我可以發言了嗎？」到內地代表的是被放逐，王城內只有安逸和腐敗混著金錢遊戲，那是和調查兵團截然不同的世界，就算只是暫時，但錯過一次出城就少掉更多實驗假設的機會。  
「艾爾文，以你前輩的立場來說，在這麼重要的關鍵時候把你放到城內，是非常大的損失。」團長手背在後，艾爾文分隊長的身分是現任團長獨排眾議，堅持以戰功為優先並不考慮其他。  
「我感覺不出您是這樣想的。」還算尊敬眼前的男子，能力沒有特別好，但領導能力和人緣讓所有人服氣。  
「但以團長的立場來說，我不得不將異類放到比較不惹爭端的地方，就當放假吧。」嘆口氣，做這樣的決定也是不得已的，目前調查兵團還需要和憲兵團保持和平相處，對方的要求還是要給予一定的回應。「會讓憲兵團低下頭請求支援，可想見要面對的對象有多棘手，你喜歡麻煩的東西、喜歡嘗試，就當作一個經驗吧。如果憲兵團所面對的是一般的宵小，你就袖手旁觀當度假，如果不得不出手，我給你足夠的權利，要做什麼我們調查兵團都會做你的後盾。」  
很多話都反覆再三的說，知道艾爾文是聰明人，暫時讓腦袋冷靜下來對未來也會有幫助。  
人是被某種力量驅動前進的，有些人永遠強大的動力和駕馭目標的能力，但跑太快不見得是好的。尤其是在組織之內，一個跑得太前面的人反而變成一種阻礙。

「……我知道了。」  
除了服從組織還能做什麼？走出團長室之後回到寢室，艾爾文看著懸掛在房間內自由之翼的旗幟，曾經也是充滿夢想的站在為人類自由的旗幟下，曾經也想過為了人類做些什麼，到後來卻落得只為生存。  
　　  
手握利器卻隨時會墜入深淵，就算有圍牆保護，卻無法保全身為人最奢侈的追求。  
那是本能以外的東西，不是想要活下去，是想為什麼活下去。


	3. 02.

02.  
　　  
經歷過黑暗的人都想遠離，只有男孩往那個看不見人性醜陋的黑暗內走去。  
希娜之牆內並沒有安置所住客敘述的舒適，老是哭哭啼啼的人和充滿死亡味道卻生氣勃勃的下水道不同，男孩更喜歡黑暗街道給人『活著』的感覺。  
和大人們廝混一陣後男孩被接到在某個宗教名義之下的教養院，在那裡的人都是無父無母的孩子，接受社會規範和基本教育，記得負責人無聊的演講，要感謝社會的力量成為有用的人等等，男孩在那裡拿到了一個L的編號，那只是一個辨識身分的字母，毫無意義。  
　　  
和自己一起到的孩子都服從於這個教養院的馴養，早上先到森林取得一日所需的柴火、下田耕作，到街上勞動換取少許的金錢，有時候會有人來教基本的讀書識字，那是非常單純的生活，不需要搶奪食物、有床可以睡、有屋簷可以遮風避雨。  
但男孩感覺這個地方毫無活力，雖然沒有人開口說，但總會看到某些人的眼底透露出恐懼，還有負責人總是帶有深刻意味的眼神審視著所有人。  
　　  
男孩很快就知道這個地方是怎樣的地獄。  
那是來到教養院兩個禮拜後的夜晚，男孩還沒有適應睡在墊高的床鋪輾轉難眠，耳邊些微的呼吸聲和一個奇怪的嗚咽聲引起他的注意，那是很熟悉的、本能打從心底感到害怕的哭泣聲，小心的下床之後，追尋著哭聲來到年紀較大的孩子被分配的個室，門只有半掩，朝那個縫隙中望進去，男孩終於知道預感中的不詳味道是什麼了。  
　　  
一個常常在走廊擦身而過的少年手腳被綁著，教養院的負責人露出噁心的笑容撫摸著待宰羔羊的肉體，那個笑非常噁心、負責人說出來的話更叫人想吐。  
　　  
──高層貴族中有人喜好男童，被選中的人將會被送到提供這方面娛樂的妓院去，高層會因為教養院的犧牲奉獻給予更多的經濟援助，只要少年願意委身在這些人之下，更可以換來溫飽。  
所以你必須要學會這些技能，張開雙腳對那些人露出諂媚的笑顏、如同女孩愉悅的呻吟，可以的話更要用嘴巴服侍所有經過你床畔的男人女人，因為你本來就是從臭水溝被撿回來養的家畜，所以不需要感到羞恥，因為你們本來就不是人。  
　　  
如果我們不是人，那你又是什麼呢？  
男孩看著事情發生，看負責人將性器掏出，沒有逃避的觀看馴養家畜的景象，血混著體液的味道男孩並不陌生，但比起為了求生所以出賣肉體的男女，這樣的行為讓人覺得更為下賤。  
　　  
一頭豬為了榮華富貴，口中說著仁義將人類推入圈養的牢籠。  
被綁住的人服從了，放棄成為人活下去的權利，寧可為了一口飯和謊言成為畜牲。  
世界像是要告訴男孩，你如果靜悄悄的成為沉默的一部分，你終究會陷入循環的噩夢裡，那個噩夢中活在黑暗的人都逐漸蛻變成其他生物，家畜、家禽，或更為下賤的蛆蟲。  
　　  
男孩並沒有花太多時間思考，走到熟悉的廚房內拿出切菜的刀子，推開那扇門時負責人還騎在少年身上，在還來不及反應的當下，男孩將對方的後頸切斷。  
「如果不反抗的話就會死。」男孩不在乎身上滿是血，耳邊是人臨死的掙扎和尖叫哭喊，「像你這樣軟弱的人、還是死吧。」  
　　  
第二天，所有希娜之牆內的住民都可以看到，肥胖的男人嘴裡塞著自己的性器，身上的肉一片片的被切開倒掛在廣場的高台上，再來是在教養院工作的老婦人慌張的到街上尖叫，院內所有的孩童都不見了，唯一留在院所內的是一具裸著身體的少年屍體。  
原本廢棄的軍用地下道路周圍治安開始敗壞，經過的貴族馬車被襲擊，前去維持秩序的民兵被殺，維持和平假象的內牆居民害怕在夜晚走路，所有通往地下街道的路口被拒馬圍起來，卻無法阻止黑暗中凶猛的野獸撲向生活腐爛的貴族。  
人們開始口耳相傳關於黑街住民的流言，傳說中和黑暗融為一體，領導逃脫少年們的，是個看起來瘦弱但手段殘忍的人。男孩成為連憲兵團都害怕的存在，反覆的將侵入世界的人殺死，為了生存為了破壞躲藏在黑暗街道中，那把殺人的刀刃鈍了又磨、換了又換，切割肉體已經成為本能，直到成為男人。  
　　  
都快忘記陽光的溫度了，煩躁的在身上抹去手中的濕黏，瞪著倒在眼前、卻看不清長相的人，黑暗給了自己安全感，自從找到這個讓人安心的黑暗溫床後，里維從來不曾到陽光底下，所有的情報蒐集和目標都給其他的人負責，他只在些微星光的夜晚行動。  
不過連黑暗都被這些無聊的傢伙給侵入了。最近幾日總有殺不完的人，憲兵團的成員都是些毫無能力只會張牙舞爪的無能東西，每次遇到總會叫囂著要將自己逮捕伸張正義的夢話，不過是些連實力差距都看不清楚的生物，就算有著可以帶他們飛向天的裝置又如何？假的羽翼經不起狂風，只要輕輕一拽就可以讓這些人墜落。  
　　  
踢了被自己一刀斃命的肉體，如果有時間找自己麻煩不如去改變那些愚蠢的生物如何？  
這個世界所有燦爛美麗的東西都帶著腐敗的毒藥，如果不加以除去就會侵蝕人的神經，在失去人真正重要的核心之前，還不如華麗燦爛的死去。  
那些沉溺在金錢娛樂每日只知安逸溫飽的都是禽畜，不配稱為人類。  
　　  
「唉呀，這些都是你殺的嗎？」那聲驚訝中充滿笑意，警覺的拔出收在懷內的刀，看高大的男人從屋頂落到屍體邊。低下頭看腳邊的屍體，男人毫無同情的露出諷刺的笑，將屍體往一邊踢。「比我以為的還要年輕呢，你就是讓奈爾德克他們頭痛的傢伙吧？」男人的說話的聲音清晰卻毫無情感，那是平靜到冷酷的口吻。  
「哼！」冷哼了一聲，男人身上披著斗篷、上頭的章紋和憲兵團有些不同，但帶著同樣的裝備。「你不如去問他們？」快速的來到男人身邊，一刀就往人類最脆弱的頸部砍去，原本預期是會看見深紅的血腥，卻看見那雙反射著微弱月光，充滿天空色彩的雙眼。  
身形高大動作卻非常快，只稍微閃身就抓住握刀的手腕躲過致命攻擊，沒有反擊，男人沉默的和自己兩相對望，在一陣沉默後，兩個人朝兩邊退開。  
那是生平第一次感覺到的、性命受到威脅，瞪著眼前的陌生男子，男人並沒有拔刀，但光是輕鬆的防身動作就可以感受到，男人在經驗方面絕對不輸自己，甚至也是在血泊中打滾的野獸。  
手中鋒刃朝外，不得不認真的面對這個看不出意圖的男人，就看對方雙手舉至胸口擺出出拳動作，速度飛快的逼到身邊。  
男人絲毫不懼怕和刀刃接觸，對手中些微的劃傷毫不在意，雖然身上帶著笨重的武裝，但無論是轉身或閃開刀刃致命的攻擊時都輕鬆異常，在幾次交手後男人抓住自己的手腕，往一旁摔去。  
抓住手的力道雖大但往旁邊摔時卻手下留情，滾了兩圈後站直身子，看男人完全沒趁隙進攻的打算，這傢伙只是在享受戰鬥的瞬間，有些氣惱的瞪著對方，這個人明明全身都是致人於死地的殺意，但在威脅到對手生命的瞬間就會退縮，到底是哪門子的對打？  
丟下刀子，想殺死對方的念頭變成要打爆那張冷靜的臉，兩人從格鬥變成扭打，扯住對方的衣服讓他無法將自己摔出攻擊範圍，互相推擠著跌在地上，騎在男人身上握緊拳頭打過去又被抓住壓制，男人的膝蓋重重壓在腹部上，雙手被抓緊壓在地。好幾次想直接張嘴咬對方的咽喉，卻又被男人閃開，不是為了生存、只是單純爭一口氣。  
直到遠方的天空閃過憲兵團的撤退煙霧，男人才放開自己的手，站起身拍拍身上的灰塵，感覺疲倦的靠在牆邊休息，直到氣息平穩後，看男人將被扯爛的斗篷脫下丟在自己身上，又解開腰間的武器丟到一邊。

「還沒有自我介紹對吧？我叫艾爾文‧史密斯。」那雙眼睛的透亮色澤在昏暗的火光反射下閃閃發光，像貴族們喜愛的寶石色澤，和剛剛充滿殺意的感覺不同，那張臉沾上髒汙和幾處血漬，表情也放鬆許多。「我是調查兵團的分隊長，可以和你聊聊嗎？」

***  
　　  
艾爾文看著牆上的地圖，如果順利的話，調查兵團的成員應該已經來到巨木林的另一端，但誰也說不準中間會遇到什麼危險，如果平安回城應該會很快收到消息吧？  
「史密斯分隊長，我們要出發了。」門外是憲兵團派給自己的手下，美其名是有人替自己打理生活，實質上是監視外來者。  
憲兵團和調查兵團的關係一向不好，兩邊互相認為對方沒有用不需要，艾爾文想，如果憲兵團享有的資源可以均分給調查兵團也不至於交情惡化成這樣，每一年在資源配置上永遠是憲兵團拿走大部分，調查兵團則須仰賴民間團體援助。  
「我知道了。」披上斗篷，艾爾文跟著年輕人走到集合點，負責黑暗街道追捕行動的奈爾‧德克站在隊伍前，對於調查兵團派來的人姍姍來遲在臉上表達了不滿。  
　　  
才剛來到城內便和這些人開會，原本不會接觸到憲兵團成員因此對傳言也只是一笑置之，但看到開會現場有奢侈的肉品美酒，又有穿著暴露的女人，大概可想見圍捕行動為何不順利了，將肚子吃撐只會拖慢行動速度，那些穿著立體機動裝置後更顯笨重的豬玀，連從一個街道飛過另一個街道都有困難。  
但會議裡還是有很多實用的情報，了解他們棘手的對象後，艾爾文倒是對目標產生興趣，資料中驚人的死亡人數讓艾爾文懷疑是不是稍微誇張了，但殺死憲兵團成員是事實，那些經過訓練的人會被輕易的殺死可想見對手有多麼恐怖。  
艾爾文想起牆外的巨人，就算經過訓練，面對巨人時還是無能為力的感覺，說不定那些死去的憲兵團成員曾經感受過吧？  
　　  
「史密斯分隊長，您可以不用參與圍捕行動，就隨意看看吧。」對於從調查兵團來的男人有些不以為然，奈爾要求手下佈署後，轉頭看騎馬毫無表情的男人，相關情報指出，這個人在調查兵團也是異議份子，這樣的人進到王城也是個麻煩。  
「那我就按照自己的意思行動了，奈爾隊長。」這男人大概是憲兵團裡少數認真的人，可惜手中的材料是腐爛的也做不出好菜，稍微致意之後，艾爾文脫離憲兵團整齊的隊伍。  
將馬綁好後發射立體裝置登上高牆，緊接著憲兵團的青年也來到身邊，不在意這樣直接的監視行為，艾爾文觀察眼前的景色。  
高處所見都是紅褐色的屋瓦，和其他城鎮不同，很多房舍都有高大的圍牆和豪華的裝飾，不愧是腐敗的中心，依照分析的來到可以看見憲兵團和黑街住民衝突的地點，心中已經篤定是來『觀光』，就算有人死亡也不拔刀。  
夜晚降臨之後艾爾文觀察著街道上的騷動，為了方便圍捕憲兵團用火把將街道照亮，並放出獵犬搜索可疑對象，騷動開始時是兩三個人一組的零星游擊戰，幾次衝突後從地下街到竄出的人將有空中優勢的憲兵團逼到無法發射鉤矛的窄巷內，那些人雖然武器落後，手法卻非常有經驗，原本憲兵團還有人數優勢，但幾個人死傷後卻馬上潰散。  
「真有趣啊。」忍不住讚嘆道，卻聽到身後青年的啜泣聲，轉頭看青年抓緊刀柄卻遲遲不去支援，臉色發青的模樣大概是害怕有同樣的下場吧。「如果會怕的話就回家吧。」  
「你不是調查兵團的人嗎？為什麼可以這麼冷靜，有這麼多人受傷死了……」  
「因為我看過的比你想像的還要殘忍。」憲兵團的人就算死了還可以接受豐厚的撫恤金，更不用說還有全屍可以下葬，艾爾文覺得自己還算有耐心向對方說明，站起身尋找可以近距離觀察又不被波及的地方，「只是犧牲點人就害怕了嗎？」  
　　  
不過這些人都不是重點，艾爾文發射裝置將發抖的青年拋下，情報裡提到，黑街中最具威脅性的是個外表看似瘦弱的少年，少年有凌駕立體機動裝置的戰鬥能力，就算有絕佳的技術和武器少年也可以輕易的打敗敵手，倖存者甚至指出，少年不需要機動裝置就可以在牆和牆間任意飛翔，是個怪物。那個怪物是憲兵團最害怕的，也是艾爾文最有興趣的。  
　　  
少年並不難找，只要找最多血腥和最多屍體的地方就好了，藉著昏黃的火光看瘦小的少年被三個人包圍，卻絲毫不見弱勢，裝備武器的憲兵團成員瞬間就被削去腦袋刺穿胸膛，艾爾文看著那細瘦的手緊握匕首，每一刀都充滿生命力，雖然切出的傷口不夠深，但對人類的單薄軀體來說足夠致命。  
像在跳舞一樣，有些著迷的想著，還真想拔出武器跟他共舞一回，那可是拿生命做為賭注的邀舞。從屋頂上找到一處低矮的平台，移動後近距離觀察著少年的動作，那漆黑的雙眼和如同黑夜般的黑髮讓艾爾文看到著迷，血花在石磚地板上繪出美麗的圖案，並在少年身上染出妖冶的色彩，對手很快就倒地不起，艾爾文看少年蹲下身拿走武器，退入黑暗的街道中。  
　　  
憲兵團的人發射撤退煙霧，艾爾文看清理的民兵將傷者和死者放上推車，直到街道被清空後才藉由立體機動裝置緩慢的回到憲兵團總部，憲兵團總部一團亂，受傷的人和屍體被擺在中庭和走道，不想假意同情他們，艾爾文走過殘缺肢體的傷者身邊，直接回到寢室。  
躺上床意識卻非常清楚，艾爾文發現自己想和那個人交談，渴望看著那個人聊個一兩句，就算內容毫無意義，也想要多一點點的近距離接觸。  
那是無法得到的，豐沛的生命力和毫無牢籠的自由，就算背負著深重的罪孽又如何？人原本就是帶著原罪出生，為贖罪而活。  
　　  
在觀察幾次圍捕行動之後，艾爾文終於找到機會，那是民兵和憲兵團的人被殺死後的空檔，在交手過後，全身沾染血腥的少年並沒有拒絕對談，指引自己走進地下街道，在複雜的地下街道中走了好一陣後，來到一處較空曠的區塊。  
　　  
「所以？你想說什麼？」熟練的點燃火把，少年轉過身，那雙漆黑的雙眼直直的看向自己。  
沉默許久，艾爾文從懷中掏出手帕，貼在少年的臉上將血漬和泥灰擦去，在打鬥過後內心的不滿和混亂思緒像被清空般，從調查兵團來到城內後，已經很久沒這麼輕鬆了。

心中僅存是看著那雙眼睛時被搖撼的悸動。


	4. 03.

03.

黑暗街道內自成一個社群，艾爾文觀察著用幾張桌子湊成的簡陋酒吧，裡面的人都很年輕，所有人都面帶微笑，那是滿足於當下的表情。  
看似酒吧主人的女性拿了兩杯酒，放到桌上後對艾爾文和坐在他身邊的少年微笑，說了歡迎的話後離開，遠處幾個青年手中拿著樂器演奏通俗的歌曲，唱和的歌詞低下卻輕快活潑，若說這樣的氣氛差了點什麼，可惜這樣的歡笑被埋在地底，絲毫不透光。  
　　  
「你叫什麼名字？」開口問問題，艾爾文看少年拿起酒杯，頭歪斜的看向自己。  
「生活在這裡的人沒有名字，那是你們這些混蛋為了方便才有的辨識標號。」少年說話帶著鄙視的口氣，並不在意這樣的說話方式，艾爾文反而覺得這樣直接的情緒表達讓人覺得舒服。  
「擁有名字、代表一個人獨一無二。」能這樣平靜的對談非常出乎意料，是因為自己壓低身段的關係？又或者少年已經敏感的感覺到，自己連生存的意志都非常薄弱到不需要動手殺死？「而且我需要可以快速從人群中叫住你的代號。」  
「你還想跟我見面？少來了，這位尊貴的分隊長大人，你現在身在地下街，你認為你還有機會回到地面上？」不耐煩的臉上出現笑意，那個笑讓艾爾文有些沒禮貌的盯著他的臉，「你是上頭的人，讓你回去帶人來到這裡，大家都不用活命。」  
「我和憲兵團的人不同。」和少年來到地下街道也有想過就這樣喪命，但就算這樣也無所謂，被調查兵團放逐、孤立無援。「帶人來這裡有好處嗎？抓了你們我得不到什麼。憲兵團想要名譽、地位，但我和那些人有本質上的不同。」自我剖析，稍微抿了口酒發現是不輸憲兵團內供應的瓊漿。  
「腦袋裡充滿不實際的幻想嗎？」沒有殺死他是有些可笑。讓自己浪費這麼多力氣，行為又讓人氣得要命，但連地下街的住民都不太敢和自己攀談，這男人卻連續好幾天都躲在一旁默默看著，「跟蹤狂？戀童癖？特殊嗜好者？」  
「哈哈哈、幻想的話，我腦袋裡有那種東西就好了，至於其他，那比較像犯罪。」少年比外表來得更成熟，甚至有些老成，看他將酒喝乾，甩著杯子又要了一杯。「我只是、想跟你說話。」  
　　  
「所以？就像我剛剛問的，你想說什麼？」這個叫艾爾文的男人不是毫無表情的就是一臉若有所思的呆樣，以撿東西來說自己可能撿到一個呆子，「還是你跟那些自命清高的分子一樣想問我為什麼殺人嗎？」  
「我對那個不感興趣。」殺人有什麼理由呢？人殺動物為了生存，人殺人、也是順從生存慾望的結果。「我也殺了不少。」無論是直接或間接，調查兵團的人出城後的死傷是分隊長和領導者要扛的。  
「那就有趣了，你殺人、成為分隊長，我殺人，人也來殺我。」  
「大概因為我殺的是威脅到人類生存的、你殺的、呃，威脅你生存的。」結果是一樣的，艾爾文又喝了口酒，雖然酒量一向不錯，但在放鬆的空間內品嘗酒精有種在夢境中的恍惚感，「如果是為多數人殺人，人們連眉頭都不會皺一下，只要趨附在多數那一邊，所有的行為就會合理化。」  
「所以你在多數裡也是異類對吧？艾爾文分隊長。」男人身上有股截然不同的氣質，沒有想殺自己的拼命，也沒有痛恨犯罪的假惺惺，比較像在光明和黑暗中漂浮的死屍。「你想來黑街？」  
「不想。」老實的回答這個問題，艾爾文聽到少年大笑，「我比較想到城外去。」被拋下的遠征、曾經看到遼闊大陸的悸動，就算出城後就必須面對生死也不曾退卻。「你應該沒有看過吧、撇開巨人的威脅，可以一直前進到沒有盡頭的大陸、高大的巨木，長相詭異的動物和外型畸形的植物，那真的是非常美、讓人感嘆為什麼只能在牆內的狹窄空間裡活著。」  
「聽起來很有趣。」男人在說這些話時有情感多了，手撐頭仔細看對方，就算打了一架男人還是遠比地下街的住民來得乾淨，和總是陰鬱的灰黃不同，「你就多講一點吧，引起我的興趣可以死慢點。」

兩個人說了多少話艾爾文不記得了，只覺得這輩子從來沒有這麼拼命的將內在倒出口，或許是因為終於有可以傾訴的對象、又或許是那雙看著自己的眼睛因為故事閃閃發光，講述未知地的故事、牆外世界的恐怖和美麗，調查兵團的工作、腦袋中帶領部下前進的藍圖，那些翠綠的、海藍的、艷紅的，炙熱的大地色彩，不同於血色的美麗，不是人工琢磨的自然景色。  
桌上的酒杯空了又滿、滿了又空，嗓門因為喝酒變大，原本只有一個聽眾卻又增加好幾個，說著、說著，直到不勝酒力閉上眼。  
　　  
恢復意識時艾爾文發現自己躺在往地面街道的出入口，身上蓋著一條單薄的棉被，少年靠在自己身邊，閉著眼睛熟睡著。  
將身上的棉被蓋到少年身上，艾爾文注意到天已經快亮了，昨晚的一切非常不真實，要不是少年就在身邊，還真的會誤以為是一場夢。  
　　  
「那個。」不知道要怎麼稱呼少年，只好輕輕晃著他的肩膀，「呃……」少年突然張開眼睛一刀刺了過來，艾爾文躲開刀尖，看少年露出恐懼的表情，但在清醒之後又轉為憤怒。  
「不要吵別人睡覺不是基本禮貌嗎？混帳。」  
「我想跟你說再見。」看少年握緊刀的手，一個瘦弱的人拿起武器捍衛性命，背後的故事一定很難想像。「跟你們聊天喝酒很愉快。」自己還是會回到另一邊，但充滿生命力的地下景象，大概會成為這輩子印象深刻的回憶之一。「謝謝你手下留情。」地下黑街的住民可以選擇把外來者殺了，但終究放了自己一命。「昨天晚上、是個很愉快的夜晚。」  
「……艾爾文。」少年看著眼前的男人，站起身，「你想找人說話就再來這裡吧，大家都很歡迎你。」  
　　  
不只是那些故事，這個人有著自身都不知道的群眾魅力，地下街的所有人都背負數條性命，哪天被殺死都沒得埋怨，因此無論是老是小，下手殺人時都不會猶豫，但在他昏睡後沒人想要一刀給個痛快，反而覺得放他回去無所謂。  
　　  
「是嗎？」不知道現在臉上的表情是微笑，那是艾爾文早已經遺忘的人類本能。「那、我應該叫你什麼？」  
「隨便吧，你喜歡就好。」男人笑起來的模樣非常好看，這個人適合笑，想必也適合在陽光下生存，和地下其他人渴望的陽光一樣。  
「……Live？」首先浮現在腦中的單字讓艾爾文愣了幾秒，看少年稍微挑眉的表情，腦中拼裝著字母，「……我可以叫你Levi嗎？」  
「為什麼是L開頭？」對艾爾文無意識戳中過去感到厭惡，抬腳踢了他的膝蓋，「算了、隨便你這個白癡。」轉過頭，有點後悔沒有給他一刀。「快點滾！我討厭亮的地方。」  
「我現在、有點喜歡上黑暗的地方了。」那是非常真心的這樣認為，艾爾文看少年往黑暗的那一邊走去，直到視線無法捕捉融入黑暗的人為止，才想到一夜未歸，不回去也不行了。  
　　  
回到憲兵團後艾爾文引起一陣騷動，從調查兵團遠道而來的分隊長裝備留在死傷慘重的地方人間蒸發般消失，再怎麼討厭外來者若出問題憲兵團也難以收拾，冷眼看著站在面前訓話的憲兵團團長，那些請自己不要任性添麻煩、不要老是不合群等諷刺言論在耳邊滑過便消失了，艾爾文想著那雙直視自己，在黑暗中卻發亮的眼睛。  
　　  
原本只是想跟他短暫交談，現在卻渴望再見到他。

***  
　　  
將開會的摘要記在筆記內，艾爾文確認沒遺漏後站起身走到窗邊，來到王城一個多月，追捕行動因為死傷的關係暫停，憲兵團的人並不想求助自己，每天早晨的開會內容只有空洞的討論。調查兵團出城後沒有進一步的消息，以出城調查來說時間拖得非常長，在心中想著全員覆沒的可能性，但這在調查兵團的歷史中也還沒發生過。  
就當這次的任務異常順利吧，眼前是血紅色的異常色彩，艾爾文打開窗後，等待著。  
當最後一點餘暉落入地平線後，耳邊傳來非常熟悉的鉤矛發射聲，鐵線捲動的刺耳磨擦和矛嵌入石牆的聲響後，瘦小的少年在空中俐落的翻身站在窗台邊，臉上是一貫的不耐煩。  
　　  
「還好用嗎？立體機動裝置。」調查兵團的制服在他身上毫無違和感，艾爾文抬頭看少年微怒的模樣。  
「難用死了。」手搭在男人肩膀上，讓男人抱下窗台，「我真不懂你們怎麼會把它當作移動手段。」  
「嘛，這是為了要對付比人還大的東西，對你們來說可能不適用吧。」少年的重量真的很輕，抱下來後艾爾文並沒有馬上放手，「巨人因為目標明顯又過於高大，沒有裝置很難與之為敵。」  
「巨人啊、真想親眼看看那些垃圾。」每次聽他說巨人都會勾起自己的興致，少年並沒有甩開艾爾文的手。  
「相信我看過一次後你會希望永遠不見。」伸手在少年身上摸著，確定所有的皮帶都在正確的位子上，「你真的是第一次用嗎？比我看到的任何初學者都上手。」少年真的是在戰鬥方面的天才，那樣的敏銳反應和對武器的快速適應程度，就算是調查兵團的老前輩也自嘆不如。  
「之前曾經拿來玩過，不過太重又很累贅就丟了。」舉起手讓艾爾文確定胸口和從背部延伸到下半身的綁帶，兩個人的交談已經變得非常自然輕鬆了。  
　　  
兩人幾乎天天見面，多數是艾爾文趁著黑夜到地下街城找人，見到面就是喝酒、聊天，偶爾離開地下街道到地面閒晃，少年的外表雖然帶少見的黑色但並不引人注目，雖然憲兵團有派人監視艾爾文的私生活，但沒進一步動作想必也認不出少年。  
　　  
艾爾文無意識的分享他的世界，在桌上排列棋子廝殺、閱讀、騎馬，每件事情看似平凡但都因為男人變得有趣，比起地下街城，艾爾文眼中的夜晚充滿驚喜，那是記憶以來沒有的體驗，他看著自己微笑的模樣會讓人懷疑，將死傷掛在嘴邊的人為何還保有單純的快樂。  
和艾爾文騎著馬到寬廣的草原上，感受濕冷空氣在肌膚上留下的溫度，就算伸手不見五指，抬頭也可以看見滿天星斗的壯觀景色，坐在草原上的感覺是冰涼但又舒適的，接過他遞來的熱飲，說著星空故事、城中無聊的流言，兩個人笑著，覺得疲倦後乾脆躺下望著星空，聽著風聲和稀疏的蟲鳴，里維側過身看艾爾文也稍微側過臉對自己微笑。  
　　  
「會冷嗎？」詢問完後，艾爾文很自然的握住里維的手。  
一個將生命最重要的精華貢獻給人類、一個從有記憶以來都在為活著奮鬥，兩個人享受著只為了讓時間在平靜愉快中流走的日子，那是安逸到讓人忘記世界悲慘的時光。  
艾爾文想著，沉溺其中過一輩子也不錯吧？雖然是丟下現實的欺騙行為，但和一個不需要語言就能互相了解的人過生活，那會是幸福到讓人想笑的一輩子。  
蹲下身檢查，只是簡單口述使用方法，皮帶卻都毫無偏差的繫在方便施力的位子，更不用說操作裝置的複雜使用方法，看他輕鬆在空中滑行的樣子，像長了翅膀般。  
　　  
「你是人類難得一見的逸才啊、里維。」感嘆道，里維雖然避談過去，但還是猜想得到少年的過去是一路掙扎著要活命。如果他擁有普通的人生，里維應該會和多數的少年一樣進到訓練兵團，才能也絕對不會被埋沒。「雖然當軍人又累又無聊，但像這樣有才華的人，還真想招募你進調查兵團呢。」  
「逸才？我只是被拋棄的垃圾。」男人叫那個名字的口吻充滿情感，那是給予名字的人對賦予者的愛情。「如果你只是想開我玩笑，還是明天見吧。」踩在對方肩膀上用力踢了幾下，卻不見反抗，「話說，你那個調查兵團的其他人是怎麼了？城裡已經有奇怪的傳言了。」  
「什麼傳言？」腳底的皮帶也沒有問題，里維唯一的問題是肌耐力不足，要長時間使用裝置有困難。「我在這裡消息一點都不靈通。」  
「聽說替調查兵團送信的鳥已經飛到王城兩次了，總統和大臣們為了信的內容連續好幾天都在開會。」地下街有些人會到貴族家庭內當打雜的僕役，雖然無法得知詳情但消息不會做假。「好像是被圍困無法回城。」  
「……」自己連通知都沒接到。  
緩慢站起身走到桌邊，調查兵團會送信回城代表有非常迫切的嚴重問題，主力目前都在城外，是什麼狀況導致無法回來？圍困在沒有補給的城牆外，剩下人都只能成為巨人的食物。

「艾爾文？」  
「里維、你先回去吧，我有事要去找人問清楚。」咬著牙，那些自己熟悉的面孔、曾經並肩作戰的同伴，雖然讓人難以忍受但畢竟是唯一可以回去的家。  
里維看見男人眼底的怒火和不同平時的兇狠表情，走到他身邊墊起腳尖環抱住，感覺男人的心跳跳得飛快，身體還些微的顫抖，輕輕拍了拍他的背脊安慰，那是自己無法踏入的領域，艾爾文不會分享的負面情緒。  
「無論如何，沒事的。」說著無法相信的謊言，里維在心中嘲笑原來自己還會安慰人，懷中的男人用力吸了口氣，將兩人之間的距離拉開。  
男人隱忍情緒的表情讓里維說不出任何話，只能呆呆目送他離開。  
　　  
結束了。那些曾經笑開懷的日子終於被現實擠壓成過去，艾爾文還是選擇最痛苦的那條路。  
就這樣被拋下了。

***  
憲兵團的首腦不可能不知道狀況，大概是惡意隱瞞，直接撞進憲兵團團長的辦公室，幾個分隊長和團長一起抬頭看闖入者。

「艾爾文史密斯，請注意禮儀。」奈爾站出一步阻攔男人衝到團長眼前，「這麼晚了有什麼急事？」  
「請告訴我調查兵團發生什麼事。」口氣強硬的看著所有人，這些毫無用處、跟著首都一起腐敗的傢伙，比起為了生存的黑街住民，這些人比垃圾都讓人覺得噁心想吐。  
「終於想到調查兵團了嗎？這幾天看你不是出去閒晃就是和小鬼廝混在一起，雖然你個人的性癖和我們無關，但請不要擾亂秩序。」憲兵團團長冷冷的說著，語帶諷刺。「至於調查兵團，你都問了我們也不好隱瞞。最後一次的書信內容表示，調查的隊伍在出城一個禮拜後遇到巨人群，人數損失四分之一後無法突破重圍，所有倖存者都退到臨時據點，雖然為了拉長戰線武器和糧食都算足夠，但圍困久了就等著全軍覆沒了吧。」  
「支援呢？」這次的路是艾爾文曾經來回走過好幾次的路，周遭的地形和環境都非常熟悉，「如果只剩那些人的話最多也只能撐一個月，就算快馬趕過去也需要一個禮拜左右……」出城後會走過巨木群，往前走是平緩的地形、再來是一處古老的廢棄聚落，如果要使用立體機動裝置也只有那裡適合，  
「現在的問題是、誰要去？你以為我們會為了幾個人再派幾百個人嗎？」看著眼前藏不住憤怒的艾爾文，憲兵團團長諷刺的笑著，「你們調查兵團自願出城的，那就代表已經脫離組織的控制範圍，既然這樣，你們為何又要求我們支援？」  
「那些人，是為了人類……」  
「面對現實吧、我想你是個頭腦清楚的人，調查兵團截至今天，真的有貢獻出和犧牲同等的價值？總統和貴族們已經重新檢討調查兵團該不該存在的問題了，像你這樣的人還是早點做好準備，憲兵團還有缺，你可以考慮提出申請。」  
「這、真是我來到憲兵團以來，您給我最忠肯的建議。」

這樣對談反而冷靜下來了，低下頭九十度鞠躬後快步離開。  
官僚是幫不上忙的，如果將調查兵團退休的人重新請回來、再將訓練的新兵算進去，出城的人力還是非常吃緊，但如果什麼都不做，調查兵團就會從歷史中消失。  
曾經是真心為了人類想，如果可以，不用感到害怕、恐懼，不需要看人為了極少的資源互相爭奪，露出最惡劣的一面就好，世界舊時代的文獻內是那麼遼闊，擁有自由的世界卻只能躲在圍牆內欺騙自我。  
　　  
艾爾文不是憤怒，而是憐憫。  
到後來還是只為了活下去的那口氣，這些人也和自己一樣，單單為了要活著所以將其他人的生命棄之不顧，雖然背負著秩序和真理，但最終還是為了自我利益。  
只要捨棄這些軟弱的東西就好。自己早就應該要捨棄那些虛無的幻想，那些憧憬的卻不實際的夢想只會讓心靈混沌、陷入沒必要的傷感，既然想要離開城牆，那就要有拋棄和自己理念不同的人的覺悟，可以的話，除掉所有擋在眼前的生物吧。  
　　  
無論是巨人還是人類。  
　　  
　　  
　　


	5. 04.

04.

男人站在審議所內，毫無表情的面容帶著冷酷，眼前是負責主持會議的總統、官僚、其他兵團的分隊長、團長，所有可以聽他陳述理念的人類。  
所有人對於男人說出口的話感到恐懼，甚至害怕鋒利雙眼中的憤怒，一份完美的出城兵援計劃和其中利弊的分析過於尖銳，主事者努力翻著資料、想從陳述內容聽到破綻，卻無法反駁男人半句。  
他說的是人類最害怕、又喜歡掛在嘴邊的仁義、道德，又將調查兵團可以使用的資源和失去調查兵團後後勤部門必須做出多少裁撤、多少商團會因此失去利益，歷史將會歌頌被大眾恐懼給掩埋的調查兵團英靈、並將這些同意調查兵團消失的人視為罪人，男人甚至找來的兵士的家屬，那些人哭鬧、瘋狂，在大街上遊走散佈不信任政府的言論。  
　　  
男人竭盡所能煽動大眾情緒，並成功的將答案指向他所想要的。  
　　  
「所以，你願意承擔所有出城的過程、甚至後果嗎？史密斯分隊長。」就算握有三軍的絕對指揮權，但人民的心聲還是最直接影響決策的，總統詢問，卻知道議會早已被眼前的男人把持。「你提出的名單我們願意接受，但出城的風險真的非常大，像你這樣的人才，怎麼說，已經抱必死的決心了嗎？」  
「我願意負起所有的責任，只要您願意讓我執行任務。」面對地位高的人態度要謙和、卻不能低下，盡可能的抓住所有人的弱點，艾爾文在短短兩天內掌握了所有可以運用的情報網絡，有些官員因為貪贓枉法的小辮子被緊握著，不得不同意糧食援助，有些人擔心醜聞被散佈出去，甚至願意支付武器的開銷。  
　　  
人就是這麼低下的生物，只要隨便抓住操偶繩大家都會配合演出，每當一個障礙被消除，艾爾文心中就會泛起一股噁心感，高潔的情操都是他媽的狗屁，握有權力金錢和實力的人才能存活。  
　　  
「……在坐的人都沒有意見吧？」最後詢問的話軟弱無力，總統看著男人的臉，原本調查兵團的廢止令都要發出去卻又被追回，只因為男人在背後的操弄，不殺任何一個人、卻將人輕易玩弄在手裡的人是最讓人害怕、如同黑暗中的怪物般。  
稀稀落落的掌聲和附議聲宣告會議結束，就看站在正中央的男人鞠了個躬，像是一場完美演奏會的謝幕般，男人離開的腳步穩重，議會內的人卻像作了場惡夢癱軟在位子上。  
　　  
這個年輕人遲早會爬到更高的地方吧？有著這樣高超的手段卻委身在調查兵團內，還只是個小小的分隊長，總統想著，現任的團長大概也看走眼了。  
又或者這個叫艾爾文的男人藏得太深，沒人看透。  
　　  
「分隊長！情況如何？」議會所外站著幾個人，身上都背負著羽翼，看艾爾文走出來後揮了揮手詢問。  
「一切按照計劃進行，你們可以出發到調查兵團總部去了。」眼前都是從新兵中選出堪用的主力，艾爾文下令，「佐耶、薩卡利亞斯，雖然你們都還是下士，但統領的工作就暫時交給你們了，出城的策略圖請在十二個小時內記熟，讓所有的人都知道我們的路線，預計三天後出城。」  
三天是最快了，武器和糧食要運到最外城需要時間，而這些時間之內，也可以確保臨時組成的調查隊伍有一定的熟悉度。  
六成是老兵四成是新兵，裡面有多少人是可以戰鬥的艾爾文也沒把握，就算將新兵全數排除在戰力外，老兵體力都衰退也一陣子沒使用武器，能和這樣臨時組成的團隊做到什麼程度？  
　　  
但已經走到這一步，沒有退路也不能猶豫。  
　　  
回到憲兵團時將所有私人物品打包，現在憲兵團的人看到自己都會露出見到怪物的表情，不意外他們會這樣看自己，畢竟憲兵團腐敗的行為都被看得一清二楚，所有的勢力就屬於憲兵團最快被攻陷，艾爾文甚至覺得沒有擊破價值。  
　　在房內走了一圈，確定圖和圖表都在行李內，在達到目的前連睡眠都犧牲了，這是兩天混亂之後艾爾文唯一可以喘口氣的時間，坐在床鋪上，才終於又想到前些日子的平靜。  
那天後就沒再見到里維了，那些愉快的記憶都像作夢般，艾爾文想著，兩個人的相遇都是自己一昧靠近的結果，但最後接納所有情緒、並讓自己重新感覺到快樂的，卻是他。  
可惜的是相處時間太短了。察覺到內心的寂寞感，艾爾文發出無意義的笑聲，城外現在還有多少人活著？這一趟出城自己是否能再回來？這樣如同飛蛾撲火的行為，最終只是燒傷自己，抱著毫無希望的想法離開，就當再也見不到吧。  
　　  
不能再繼續回顧了、現在就走。  
將行李搬到馬車上，艾爾文來回走了幾趟才搬完，注意到憲兵團內有些許騷動，知道這些人終究是想用看好戲的心態目送自己離開。禮貌性的和憲兵團的人告別，艾爾文直視著所有混雜情緒的目光。  
　　  
「再見。」  
　　  
你們就腐爛吧、而我們享受人類出生就有權享有的世界。  
只為了生存不如豬玀、你們這些該死的家畜。  
　　  
***  
　　  
咬著菸發呆，里維看著眼前一成不變的昏暗色彩，情緒有些焦躁。  
黑暗總是張開雙臂擁抱被棄者，溫柔的在這些人耳邊歌唱，他保護被丟棄的自己成長、茁壯，讓被排除在人類世界的孩子得到安棲之處。這裡是非常熟悉的安樂窩，雖然有來自地面上的威脅、違背多數人認同的道德，但只為了生存，死在手中的生命又何須憐憫？  
　　  
唯獨那個男人。  
里維承認、就算已經和艾爾文熟稔，畢竟是威脅生存的對象，好幾次還是想將他的嘴永遠封起來。但男人像從來沒察覺生命受到威脅，交談時總會鬆開緊皺的眉頭，嘴角露出淡淡微笑，那個全心信任的表情讓自己握不住刀柄。  
完全黑暗的世界被他侵入、打破，重新塑造成屬於艾爾文的世界，那是會讓人打從心底愛上的世界，因為男人描繪出的藍圖總是將殘缺、絕望、背叛摒棄，只留下希望。  
　　  
像有魔法，就算在完全漆黑的夜裡，里維還是可以看見他透出柔和情緒的雙眼，在黑暗的道路中，只要握住他的手，就不擔心被黑暗吞噬。  
打從心底喜歡男人的世界，也喜歡他的故事、喜歡他看自己的樣子，更喜歡他叫『里維』，男人說這個單字時嘴型總會暫時拉開，不再緊閉著承受世界壓在肩頭上的沉重。  
　　  
不知道艾爾文站在陽光下是什麼模樣。流言指出，那個像魔鬼般的男人為了得到許可用盡手段，並得到多數商會的支持，人民將他當成悲劇英雄般崇拜，貴族害怕恐懼他卻不得不臣服他，連憲兵團和高高在上的高層都不得不放行，只因為男人將犧牲和悲願做為口號、用把柄做為籌碼。  
他真的非常擅長煽動人群，操弄優雅字彙卻不優柔矯作的說話方法會說服所有人，就算是內藏毒藥的蘋果，只要經過他的手也變成鑲滿鑽石的寶物。但那不是里維所認識的艾爾文史密斯，那是在人類世界將所有情感抹滅、只為了生存的怪物。  
　　  
知道男人笑起來有多好看，內心有著孩子的夢想，他想要的只是非常單純、卻沒辦法得到的快樂。乾脆在男人記得怎麼笑時將他殺了，他要背負起的東西也會讓他走向死亡，死在城外或自己手中，有差嗎？  
　　  
「嘖……」摸著一直帶在身上的短刀，想著男人壓住傷口，卻沒有半點氣憤、還是微笑的模樣。  
在見到艾爾文之後，自己真的下得了手嗎？那個笑著、給予溫柔，又毫無理由相信自己的男人，稍微低沉的說話音調、緊握自己手的溫度，那蠶食冰冷過去、在自己世界點上一盞燈的男人、自己有辦法抹去？  
　　  
如果再也見不到他，那真的會非常寂寞。  
里維閉上眼，將手中的煙丟到一邊，不應該是這樣的，那只是巧遇，兩個人只是毫無理由的剛好在互相需要的時候短暫的認識相會，現在、男人已經回到他的世界，而自己也回歸黑暗。  
　　  
第一次發現，沒有他的夜晚安靜的可怕。

***

離開希娜之牆後是一段非常長的路，為了城和城之間的商業往來官方開闢的道路非常平整，沿路也不擔心糧食和暫住的問題，並沒有快馬加鞭趕路，艾爾文讓身體放鬆些好思考更多做戰的可能。  
夜晚的城鎮非常安靜，因為不是在首都所以非常昏暗，看著微弱星光和月光灑落地面後反射的霧白色澤，些微讓旅人感到寒冷卻非常寂靜，欣賞著大自然給予的美麗景色，出城只要入夜就不擔心巨人，而在王城內則是能見到他。  
到巨木林前停下腳步，解開轡頭讓馬到附近散步稍做休息，艾爾文看馬低頭吃著草，相似的環境，三天之後就沒辦法這麼悠閒了，所有被帶出的兵馬將會為命令赴死。  
眼前的道路已經註定了將一切情感捨去，像之前那樣在兩邊搖擺不定最後也只會落得挫敗的結果，人性、他人的性命，那些複雜又充滿雜質的東西，艾爾文曾經害怕丟棄是否會一無所有，被人唾棄為怪物、被多數人厭惡，但不拋下那些就必須要依附在腐敗制度下掙扎，走上那條道路真的可能換來什麼突破嗎？踩進修羅的道路上可以成就什麼？  
沒有信賴的人、沒有確切的目標、孤注一擲的凶險，並不會減少的巨人。除此之外，赤裸的情感、夢想、無法逃避的責任，這些都是沉重到可以壓死人的想法，艾爾文抬頭看天。  
　　  
沒有做誰都不知道，但開始之後就再也不能回頭了。  
回顧到目前為止的人生，之中也不乏有趣的事情，但在遇見巨人後，人生就像進入黑夜般痛苦摸索著，無論怎麼找尋道路如何前進，艾爾文都過的跌跌撞撞一個人動彈不得。  
　　  
直到在黑夜中遇到里維。  
艾爾文不懂為什麼會將目光放在他身上，只是單純好奇？羨慕？忌妒他在黑夜中也活的自在、忠實自我、過的瀟灑？無論什麼理由，他都給自己活下去的勇氣。  
里維大概不懂吧，別人視他為獨一無二的情感。那個不到陽光底下、在天色泛白前就回到地下街道的少年，永遠隱身在黑暗中的色彩像極稀有的黑鑽，讓人想摘取放在胸口。  
　　  
那真的是，一見鍾情的愛戀。  
　　  
艾爾文放縱腦中的思緒，出城之後，回憶會變成奢侈品，腦中只會剩下擴張到極限的恐懼和隨時被奪去生命的驚慌。那個當下，說不定連里維的臉都會忘記，忘記他說話總交雜著不雅字彙，抬頭看向自己時總帶著不耐煩，不高興時會一肘頂過來甚至隨便抬腳踹人，還有偶爾、真的非常偶然的，那雙黝黑的雙眼會帶著高興的神采，對自己露出像孩子般的微笑。  
　　  
因為陷入記憶中，聽到細微金屬碰撞聲時沒有反應過來，直到什麼東西劃過空氣掠到眼前時，艾爾文才看見空中擺盪的人是誰。  
「里維！」看空中的人飛快的翻轉過身，一個弧度後輕巧的落在眼前，那是違背自然原則的靈巧動作，艾爾文心中感嘆，比起使用雙腳，他更適合張開雙翅，「來送我？」沒辦法扳起臉來冷靜面對，畢竟直到剛才，都在回想和他過去的那一小段平靜。  
「你倒很輕鬆啊、連聲再見都沒說就跑了？」不悅的瞪著對方，伸腳往艾爾文肚子上踹過去，不意外腳被抓住，整個人往他身上倒去，「城裡的人都在說，你是個不要命的笨蛋。」在夜裡快速移動非常冷，但男人的體溫總會給自己足夠的溫暖。  
「你不是很清楚嗎？」  
「清楚你腦袋有問題又有一堆傻到讓人想笑的幻想？是啊、艾爾文，我懂你。」靠在他胸口，比自己高大非常多的身軀總是讓人有安全感，不要他成為冰冷的屍體、更不要他做為一個英雄犧牲。  
　　  
放棄生存又想追求遠大理想的情懷、沒有羽翼又想展翅高飛、想往上高飛卻害怕失足墜海，有著人類軟弱的一面、卻又蘊含最美好的夢想思維，男人矛盾複雜，讓人想保護他、靠近他，想因為他接受身為人其實還有最單純美好的價值，那些比起生存更高層次的，被追求的精神意涵。

「你根本就扛不了這麼沉重的任務，你這個人內在軟弱到不像話，又笨、不圓滑，根本不是當領導者的料，明明就很怕死又喜歡把死當口頭禪掛在嘴邊，你比誰都討厭人類，卻想救贖他們。」  
「哈哈、真是殘酷的剖析。」沒有一句可以反駁。  
「你喜歡我。」  
「是啊。」也沒辦法否認。  
「所以、不要去。」  
「我想回答好，但不行。」已經下定的決心就不能改，就算痛恨組織、厭惡在調查兵團成為棋子，也從來沒放棄過那微弱的期待。可以改變什麼、希望有一天可以不用恐懼的在牆外生活。「我已經做好決定，直到目的達成為止都不會回頭。」  
「……艾爾文。」本來就不覺得可以勸動他，拉住艾爾文的手，很肯定的握緊。「那就帶我離開。」  
　　  
這是最後結論。  
　　  
「離開對你來說沒有任何好處，我沒辦法保證你的安全。」  
牆外的世界有多少美好？多少痛苦？艾爾文嚮往由美麗構築的大陸，但也清楚險惡的那一面，將一個人從牆內拉出，無疑是逼迫他接受世界有多殘忍。  
那個殘忍不是人心險惡、不是可以改變的現實，那是物競天擇、無法抗拒的自然力量，無法躲藏、束手無策，讓自以為高等生物的人類曝露出被掠食者最劣等的一面，那些人死的慘烈、死的毫無尊嚴，那是會讓人崩潰的世界。  
　　  
「我比你以為的強悍，你不用保證什麼。」里維知道這樣很蠢，面對人類、走入聚落社群，被銬上枷鎖視為罪人，失去自由，是失去比得到多的未來。「是你把我拉出來的，不打算負責任嗎？你只是同情？好玩？地下街出身的混混只是你消磨時間的寵物？」挨近男人的臉，這份氣息是自己所愛的，永遠乾淨、明亮，就算之後將會被血腥汙染，只要看著遠方的目光不變，就讓人甘願承受。  
「我是非常殘忍的人，為了目的，傷害其他人也無所謂。」原本就不應該踏入對方的世界，將原本平行的兩個世界攪混在一起，再也分不清彼此。「如果你要跟著我，就要有承受痛苦的覺悟，我絕對不允許你逃走，就算你後悔了，我也會把你綁在身邊。」

如果有人願意背負懦弱的部分，前進的腳步是否可以肯定一些？如果有強大的後盾，是否就不需要瞻前顧後可以拋棄下自己不需要的部分？ 如果他在身邊，自己是否會更堅強？艾爾文承認，好幾次、他都想將里維從地下拖出來，只為了能夠有個可以暫時逃避現實的依靠。

「你可以傷害我。」如果那是必須承受的，至少是兩個人分擔。「艾爾文，我的名字是你給我的，我將會將我的劍、我的一切都給你，相對的，有一天你走偏了、迷失了，我也會殺了你。所以……帶著我，無論你要去哪裡。」

如果有人願意給予愛情就好了，里維在還沒體認到世界險惡的當下，曾想著誰都好，只要願意給予單純的情感，那自己就願意給予同等甚至加倍的回報，被愛是人所渴望的，更何況對象是想要愛的人。  
這個男人會將所有的情感、對人的溫柔目光放在自己身上，他只會對自己真心微笑、將其他喜怒埋葬。  
　　  
艾爾文的表情是快要哭出來的模樣，輕吻上他的臉頰，嘲笑的靠在他耳邊輕聲說了句『白癡』，知道男人沒辦法拒絕，因為比起捨棄什麼，艾爾文史密斯這個人沒辦法將自己放在天秤上衡量輕重。  
他無法不依靠人的體溫活下去，無法捨棄最後一點想被愛的情緒，就算想要以冰冷的態度拋棄會讓他懦弱的一切，但還是拒絕不了里維。  
　　  
是這麼蠢的男人呢。  
　　  
被懷抱著，里維閉上眼睛感受男人輕吻上臉龐，又細細的在臉上吻著，溫度落在唇上，沒有抗拒被這樣對待，在讓人窒息的接觸後，緩緩張開口吸了口氣，抬眼看男人臉上緊張的模樣讓人發噱。  
可能也被傳染又笨又傻的病了，再次吻上時里維感覺到臉部一陣熱，連男人平時溫暖的擁抱都突然燒了起來，那雙緊緊圈住自己的臂膀像在保護什麼般。  
　　  
心跳異常的快、又非常踏實。


	6. 05.

05.

艾爾文知道自己會懷念里維被叫醒時帶起床氣的模樣。  
停下馬車，再沒多久就會到調查兵團駐紮的城鎮，這也代表必須要回到調查兵團的繁忙日常中，小心的掀開簾幕，馬車內的人熟睡著。  
天一亮里維就會昏睡，和原本就日夜顛倒的作息有關吧，伸手撫摸他的頭髮，可以的話真不想把他從夢中叫醒，不過時間追趕人的腳步總是太快，想再逃避現實、時間也會逼著人面對。

「里維。」低下頭在他耳邊叫著他的名字，艾爾文想著兩人交換的誓言，搖晃縮著身體熟睡的里維，直到熟睡的人揮了揮手，有些不耐煩的掙扎著，「起來了。」  
「……吵死了。」沒睡多久就被搖醒，抓住搖自己的手用力捏了幾下，但還是沒辦法逃過艾爾文的煩人，男人一下戳自己的臉又在耳邊印下吻，在腰間磨蹭又撒嬌的靠在自己身上磨蹭，稍微張開眼看叫自己的人帶著玩興的笑著，皺著眉頭又閉上眼。「……好亮。」  
陽光透進車內，雖然時間接近昏黃但依舊讓人張不開眼睛。  
「唉、出發的時間是清晨，你可能要盡早習慣。」看他醒了就不再鬧了，笑著伸手蓋在里維的雙眼上，艾爾文低下頭輕吻自己的手背，「起來吧，調查兵團要到了。」  
「該死的……」沒睡飽讓情緒更為惡劣，嘀咕著，路程短到讓人覺得討厭，「你那個該死的兵團……」  
「你也會成為之中的一份子。」  
「不管怎樣都很討厭。」終於翻身坐起，拍掉艾爾文貼在臉上的手，「艾爾文，我可不接受團體規範那一套，你還是別太期待比較好。」  
「也是。」看里維拼命眨眼，像對陽光真的很感冒，艾爾文將簾幕拉上降低光源，「但很多事情，我想沒有這麼容易呢。」

只要成為一份子就要受到團體的約束，自己不可能把里維藏起來，最後還是要讓他融入在兵團之中，先不談他的身分背景，光是危險的過去就會遭受非常多議論。  
現在短暫的不會受到質疑，但里維本身的鋒芒太盛不可能完全不受矚目，這個人並不會辯駁，像自己一樣耍一些聰明，到後來面對言論壓力時，艾爾文也不敢保證會發生什麼難以掌握的事。  
必須要趁早將事情導向可以掌控的方向，艾爾文感覺里維雙手搭在自己肩上，溫柔的環抱住他的腰，給予如同早安吻的輕柔撫慰，心中卻無法停下那股被現實越拉越深的恐懼。

將在天空飛翔的鳥抓進狹窄的籠內飼養，是折損羽翼的行為，就算給予適度的自由，鳥也會失去飛上天的能力，漸漸成為在地上跑跳的家禽。  
艾爾文清楚自己在做什麼，但又害怕被馴養的鳥就這樣在籠內死去。

將里維帶出地下街究竟是好還是壞？  
為了私慾扼殺他人的自由，到最後自己也成為內心充滿算計的人了。　

***

天空的顏色非常美，像男人的雙眼，里維抬頭看天，已經很久沒在剛破曉時活動，逐漸刺眼的陽光雖然讓雙眼有些不舒服，但溫熱的感覺讓身體的緊張感覺放鬆不少，拉起斗篷的帽沿將陽光遮擋住，手緊拉著韁繩向前方推進。  
斜前方騎著白馬領頭的艾爾文沒有多說話，偶爾可以看見他轉過頭和副官交談的模樣。兩個人到調查兵團後艾爾文先讓自己接受簡單的訓練，並大略的介紹參與遠征的成員，里維在人多的地方覺得有些侷促，但更讓人在意的是，進到調查兵團這個群體的男人，無論是說話的方式甚至行為，都有強烈將他人排除的間離感覺。

男人很明確的劃出一條和團員的鴻溝，並不介入隊員之間的談話，和隊員相處也有非常嚴肅的上下位階距離，唯有和有經驗的前輩說話時才會稍微鬆懈下來，而真正可以和他進行與團務無關話題的，只有負責扛起新兵訓練任務的漢吉和米克。  
　　  
那兩個人是徹頭徹尾的怪人。

一個說話老是興奮到飆高音，說出口的話也是讓人難以理解的外星語言，另一個則是緊緊貼著別人聞聞嗅嗅，那高大又重的身體直接壓在肩頭上時還真想拔刀砍過去，但艾爾文好像完全不在意他們的行為特異，下達命令時總是直呼名字。  
回頭往後方看去，雖然完全看不到在後面的分隊，但沒記錯那兩個人所帶領的分隊就分別在左右後方，以隊形來說是非常核心的位子。可以用這樣的安排來解釋男人對那兩個怪人的評價。  
　　  
「史密斯分隊長！請看天空！」隊伍內負責觀察的兵士大喊著，明亮的天空出現長長的指引線條，艾爾文轉過頭，兩個人視線交疊後又錯開，拿出準備好的信號彈，往天空發射。

男人在出發前對著所有人再次解釋出城的隊形，將全員分散成小隊，小隊中每個人有明確的工作和負責範圍，在離開城之後全員散開，形成大面積方塊狀移動的隊伍。艾爾文解釋時強調，畢竟散開隊型在遇到危急時無法輔助支援，但有視線變遼闊的優點，只要每一隊都有確實前進、並通報路上的緊急狀況，整體前進的機動力和存活力就會提升。  
也因為以這樣的隊形前進，除了出城門看到幾隻醜八怪外，里維並沒有機會正面碰上巨人。盯著男人專注往前的背影，也許艾爾文沒有說清楚，除了巨人外，更讓人摸不清的是他的思緒。  
　　  
到調查兵團那天艾爾文馬上安排自己到訓練場，場內還有不少分隊在做沙盤推演，一看艾爾文帶著陌生人來到場邊，許多人的目光都聚集在兩個人身上。

「我先示範一次。」到了調查兵團後艾爾文臉上的表情非常少，只有蹙眉的嚴肅和冰冷，說話的內容總是短得如發號施令。

訓練場佈置著隨機移動的高大目標，艾爾文將刀柄拿在手中，在訓練的信號開始後，快速的使用機動裝置推進到高處。和自己會拉出弧度的擺盪不同，男人下刀和落點都非常準確，閃開模擬機具往前移動、在空中繞到假巨人後頸上砍下、落地，絲毫不拖泥帶水。  
「畢竟是假目標所以可以輕鬆的砍到，出城前可以掌握假巨人所有動向的訓練兵，還是有一半以上會死在第一次面對巨人的突襲中。但如果沒有完全掌握模擬機具，出城死亡率是百分之百。」結束訓練後艾爾文簡短的解釋著，並馬上要自己到預備位子。  
「這些東西只是玩具，沒什麼好怕的。」嶄新的刀刃在手中有一定的重量，里維握緊刀刃，如果這是將生死看輕成將玩具砍倒得分的遊戲，那還真是太可笑了。

在場的觀眾直到出城前都在議論那個矮小卻剽悍的人，看似毫無規則在空中擺盪卻輕巧的閃過模擬裝置，握住兩把刀刃面對目標時下刀速度飛快，在砍殺完目標之後又馬上將另一個目標擊潰，。  
讚美里維展現技巧的人在出城前給予的微笑都比艾爾文多，訓練結束後他只有簡單的說了句不錯，將自己帶回寢室後直到入睡前都沒有回來。第二天早上同屬艾爾文分隊的人來到房間確定立體機動裝置和制服都沒問題後就準備出城了。  
唯一和他接觸是出城前，艾爾文將韁繩交到手中，等待上馬之後就回到隊伍前，里維想著男人沉穩的發號施令，又發表了一堆熱血激昂讓人想吐的演說的模樣，那是非常陌生的樣子。

皺眉忍受馬背上的奔波，時間越拉越長，不習慣騎馬的身體隱隱作痛，皮帶緊綁住的部分也讓人覺得呼吸困難，男人的背影顯得有些孤獨，也沒有兩個人相處時來得高大，一整天路程雖然偶爾遇到單獨的巨人，但都在反應過來前被其他小隊成員殲滅。

瞪著眼前的背影，那是唯一讓自己還留在馬背上的原因。

直到男人轉頭下令在一大片巨木林中下馬駐紮，里維才終於從馬背上解脫，雙腳著地時明顯覺得無力，有些逞強的將韁繩塞進男人手裡，所有的分隊清點完人數後將馬匹綁在樹下，分為守望和休息兩方到樹上暫時休息。  
里維在樹椏交纏的地方找了個牢靠的地方坐下，天黑之後視覺之內只有些微的樹影搖晃，細微的聲響有種巨人藏在黑暗中伺機攻擊的恐怖感，閉上眼睛讓疲憊的精神稍微放鬆，這樣的狀況還要持續幾天？

牆外的世界讓人覺得疲倦，艾爾文的態度也讓人不爽，還有巨人這種噁心外表的生物，雖然沒參與討論，但還是聽到關於人員傷亡的部分。  
有四個分隊完全沒有消息、大概是全滅，其中還有受傷被排除戰力外的成員，黑暗中風聲聽起來倒很像哭聲，這個夜晚大概有很多人抱著恐懼無法休息吧。  
艾爾文必須要將那些逝去的生命扛下來。那些不知道長相的隊員、曾經活著的生命，是在什麼情況下結束的？他們覺得害怕嗎？有信仰嗎？

必須在艾爾文身邊才行。  
里維站起身，尋找男人的身影。


	7. 06.

06.

將人推進死亡的深淵不知道是什麼樣的感覺。艾爾文咬著乾糧，身體靠在巨木粗大的樹幹上，成為調查兵團的成員以來不知道殺過多少巨人，也看了太多悲慘的死亡方式，雖然沒有親自殺過誰，但曾經以為自己對死亡的神經已經麻痺了，沒想到在班長們報告情況時，艾爾文感到難以呼吸的痛苦。

終究沒有不死人的方法。  
看里維走到眼前，艾爾文非常勉強的露出微笑，如果不在里維面前逞強，一身防備還真要撐不住了。

「你那是什麼噁心的笑臉，蠢死了別笑了。」不以為然的翻了翻白眼，握拳敲了艾爾文的頭，「我都快 忘記你是白癡，演戲演得很開心啊？」  
「有嗎？」下手非常重，艾爾文聽到頭發出叩的一聲，「趕快去休息吧，等一下還要換班。」在里維面前自己一定常常露出有點傻的苦笑。  
「廢話！艾爾文，你故意讓我在那堆人面前陪你演戲是吧？要弄得大家都覺得我很特別，你在造神嗎？」艾爾文那個態度已經非常明顯了，刻意拉開兩個人的距離，讓別人先看見自己的能力。「不要跟我說那是你算計的一部分，我不需要那麼劣質的藉口。」  
「你有實力是事實，我只是想讓大家知道。」一個外來者最快的方法就是在技術上讓人心服口服，「能力會保護你，在調查兵團內身分背景不代表什麼，只有討伐巨人的能力能代表一切。」  
「那我就會在面對巨人時表現出來。」拔出長刀，用力的砍進樹幹內，「你花這麼多心思演這場蠢戲，又把自己搞得那麼狼狽，就是為了要在我面前逞強嗎？」  
「……里維。」是啊的確是逞強，如果不這樣的話隨時都會情緒崩潰。「你知道的，只要身在調查兵團，我就是帶領士兵前進的分隊長。」就跟第一次出城一樣，如果看見可以躲藏的地方就會盡全力狂奔躲進去。

「這裡有任何士兵嗎？」男人在領導和行事上都非常成熟，但在情感上卻脆弱異常，而且常做出笨拙的決定，笨到讓人想大笑一場。「我不是你的部下，更不是手下的棋子，我是自願在你身邊的，你多笨多白癡多蠢甚至有那麼點愛哭我都知道，你還要裝嗎？」  
張開手，就看男人硬撐的笑容變得支離破碎，雖然沒有哭出聲，但擁抱時的力道讓原本就疲憊不堪的身體感到疼痛。緊抱住男人，任由他發洩情緒，耳邊的嗚咽和混亂的吸吐聲讓里維情緒被帶動，溫柔的在男人耳邊安撫情緒，明明比自己長得高大卻像個孩子。

「我可不打算每天都看你臭著一張臉，如果非得要帶著那張面具你才可以在調查兵團內生存，但至少在我面前，你還是笑一下吧。」男人的情緒漸趨緩和，里維想到他之前努力裝出嚴肅，有些僵硬不協調的模樣。知道理由後還滿好笑的。  
「嗯。」彎著腰緊緊抱著里維，就算是這樣短短的一句話，也讓肩頭的負擔稍微輕鬆了些。「我想我還不習慣撒嬌吧。」  
「放心好了，多幾次就習慣了。」自嘲的笑著，是啊、無論情緒或是生活，兩個人還有很多地方要習慣。「我想再過幾天我也會習慣調查兵團敢死隊的舟車勞頓了。」  
「新兵第一次遠征通常只是在城外稍微繞一圈，這次狀況比較特殊。」情緒冷靜下來後艾爾文有些擔心的說，「雖然我挑了一匹比較溫馴的馬，但整天都在馬背上應該夠你受了。」好幾次偷看到里維擦著汗氣喘吁吁的模樣，要一個習慣黑暗的人突然在大太陽底下長途跋涉果然很辛苦。  
「嗯啊、這些皮帶非常礙事，痛的要命。」男人情緒恢復後里維有些放心的抱怨，「沒有翅膀又想飛就是這種代價嗎？」  
「我檢查一下。」手探入里維的外套內確認繞過胸口和肩膀的部分，艾爾文的手指滑過皮帶和肌膚緊貼處，「你背後的帶子可能拉太緊了。」裝置綁太鬆或太緊都會有麻煩，調整皮帶這門學問全憑手感和經驗。手順著綁帶滑到里維背後，稍微弄鬆後，順著鬆開的皮帶重新整理，「你先背對我。」  
背後的皮帶會影響到安置在身體兩側的機動裝置，如果太靠近腰間，在空中轉身時會有些礙事，太低的話會影響活動，彎下身調整裝置的高度，艾爾文順著里維的腰間撫摸後跪下調整，手貼著大腿確定皮帶沒有太鬆或太緊。

應該只是單純的裝備檢查而已，原本並不在意艾爾文動作，卻在那雙手滑到大腿內側時感到不舒服，身體些微抖了一下，里維咬著牙讓艾爾文的手貼在大腿內側調整裝置，低下頭看男人梳理整齊的頭，突然意識到什麼，臉都快燒起來了。  
「皮帶勒進身體是不可避免的，不過我想稍微調整過後你明天會舒服一些。」抬頭看里維臉解釋，卻見他好像心情很差的臭著一張臉。「呃，有哪邊不舒服嗎？」  
「……艾爾文你真的是個白癡。」咬著牙真心罵道，男人的手並沒有抽離，臉上的表情除了擔心以外沒有其他。總之是自己想太多了。「檢查完手就給我拿開！」  
「啊、知道了。」雙手舉在耳邊做了個投降的手勢，原本希望可以看見他的笑容但現下這個尷尬的狀況還真想把他痛扁一頓。「那先休息一下吧，里維。」

天殺的真想拿刀捅死他！將樹上的刀拔下，看男人拿出水和糧食一臉呆樣要自己吃，里維想著手中的刀刃完全沒見血不知道鋒利不鋒利。

拿這個大蠢貨試刀好了。

***

稍微休息後緊接著是守望的工作，里維手中拿刀戒備著，艾爾文和另一小隊隊長負責在高處，自己則是和其他兩個隊員在較低的地方一邊看守隨隊出征的拉車和馬匹。  
暫時和他拉開點距離也好。那個白癡大概從來沒搞清楚甚至連想都沒想過，只有自己意識到兩個人之間除了接吻以外的可能。

「那個，你叫里維是嗎？」一男一女兩個隊員在盯哨時互相交談著，並釋出善意對里維打招呼，「我們兩個都有看到你在訓練場上的表現，你真的非常厲害呢，以前有到城牆外嗎？」  
「沒。」盡可能不要表現太無理，但腦中還是想著癡呆艾爾文，「我一直在希娜之牆內。」  
「那你是憲兵團的囉？還是哪個單位下的特殊人員？」追問著，絲毫不在意里維臉上僵硬的表情。  
「呃，都不是。」總不能說是地下街的小混混然後被艾爾文拐來的吧？皺眉努力想做出正常回應，「分隊長說我有這方面的才華，希望我到調查兵團內。」  
「真的嗎？所以傳言史密斯分隊長到城牆內招募士兵是真的囉？」  
「哈啊？哈……」男人根本是到城牆內混吃等死的，可見只要兩個人以上的地方都會有奇怪的傳言，「他並沒有跟我說明，也沒有提到內部的運作，所以我不知道。」看樣子組織裡都會有比較直白的人，沒記錯這兩個人都是第一次出城，也是艾爾文認為適合前導的人選。  
「你知道嗎？大家對史密斯分隊長的評價都很高，雖然有點太冷淡了。」大概是里維並沒有表現出和艾爾文太親密的模樣，隊員並沒有顧忌，「有人說他是個像怪物般的存在，不過因為做風和行事都符合調查兵團的需求，所以並沒有被排除在外。」  
「不過分隊長的腦袋很好啊，如果沒有他調查兵團應該早就解散了。」  
「啊啊、還有女隊員說他嚴肅的側臉很好看，哈哈哈。」  
「不過聽說分隊長比外表看起來還年輕啊、這就是所謂任重道遠不免滄桑嗎？」  
如果冷淡就不會為連臉都沒印象的人難過了，里維心中想著，男人擺出的那個姿態是他在調查兵團內的正常模樣，但在自己面前非常假。  
不過受女生歡迎這一點讓人有點不爽。

幾乎是聽著那兩個人閒聊，里維本來就沒有太多可以和別人閒扯的話題，但在消磨時間來說滿愉快的，直到天快亮被命令要求落地集合準備出發前，里維聽了非常多他陌生的那個艾爾文，還有調查兵團內像廉價愛情劇的各種八卦。  
騎上馬時那股出城的不快感消失了，大腿兩側和腰部雖然依然疼痛，精神依然因為要面對未知的道路和巨人緊繃，但感覺有歸屬多了。

男人依舊是背對自己快馬前進，但在充滿壓迫和速度的全速前進中，好幾次，里維都看見艾爾文不經意的回過頭看了自己又快速轉過頭。  
依然是笨拙的可以。

遠方可以看到像似建築的聚落，在視線可以稍微觀察的距離範圍內，艾爾文發射改變隊型的信號彈。  
漢吉和米克的小隊快速的和前方隊伍集合，並沒有多交談，拿出望遠鏡觀察，前方光肉眼可見就有五個以上的巨人。  
「如果是我們三個小隊的話，這個數量的巨人我們可以正面前進。」艾爾文明確下達指令，並指揮隊伍內的傳令兵。「其他的小隊按照原定計畫，往兩邊進到建築聚落中，先確保前次出發的調查兵團成員在城鎮內，如果確定後馬上放出信號。」  
以巨人群聚的量可以肯定有人吧？里維聽漢吉低聲的說，就看比艾爾文更高大的米克皺著鼻子聞了聞。  
「史密斯分隊長，巨人可能比我們看到的數量還多。」說話非常沉穩，和行為完全相反，「如果我們貿然前進，會有不必要的麻煩。」  
「那你有什麼提議？」  
「按照調查兵團原來的習慣，一定是將所有兵力一口氣放進去，你的想法是採三面突圍。」米克再一次望向遠方，「身為中間隊伍的我們太薄弱了，可以的話再多調派一兩組人馬會比較好吧？」  
「如果我們有足夠的人手。」艾爾文拔出刀緊握在手中，沒有再回應米克的話，表示進行作戰計畫。

接近巨人的那一刻按照計劃好的，里維從馬背上到建築物的最高處待命，艾爾文和其他人散開，很快和巨人接觸交戰，艾爾文面對一個十幾公尺高的巨人時保持冷靜，沒過多久就佔有優勢將巨人砍倒，兩個隊員面對一個較為矮小的巨人時雖然看起來驚險，但也很快的解決掉，漢吉在空中時滿像瘋子的，里維在遠處都聽見他興奮的喊叫，米克小組很沉著的砍倒了其他圍過來的巨人，但和巨人的戰鬥又引來遠方巨人的注意，里維吹了哨音警告，在受到奇行巨人突襲之前盪到另一個落腳處。  
艾爾文給的任務是確認城中是否有存活人口、再來是發射信號讓分開行動的調查兵團成員集合，圍繞著隊員活動的範圍小心避開聚過來的巨人，遠方一隊人馬發射找到人的信號煙霧，但從左邊前進的隊伍卻絲毫沒消息。

「艾爾文，前面又有巨人過來了！」漢吉抹了抹沾到護目鏡上的血漬，喘了口氣對剛砍下巨人後頸的男人大喊，「我們不是為了和巨人戰鬥，先集合！」  
「我知道了，所有人到信號彈下和其他隊員集合。」艾爾文轉頭看向在遠方偵查的瘦小少年，少年專注在遠方，並沒有注意到要撤退的命令，「你們去集合！我去帶人。」  
「史密斯分隊長！您先過去，我們兩個去帶里維。」原本跟在艾爾文身後的分隊成員接手任務，快速朝偵查中的里維方向移動。  
「里維，撤囉？」看昨夜笑得開心的兩人有些狼狽，快速點頭後從高處下來。  
三個人一起撤退，已經接近廢墟的城鎮有非常多難以在高處移動的區塊，一面找著馬匹，下到地面快步往前跑。一落地視線就非常窄，里維看著前方，陌生的荒廢街道不如空中的視線，耳邊一直聽到巨人的腳步聲，卻無法看清巨人在哪裡。緊張感讓人想要大聲尖叫，兩個隊員飛快的往前跑著，三個人之間拉出一點距離。

「里維！快一點，不可以在地面上逗留太……」其中一人轉過頭催促到，緊張到極限的表情有些可怕。而事情在下一瞬間發生了。

表情歪斜笑到讓人發毛，以非常詭異的爬動姿勢衝到眼前的巨人衝上街道將其中一人抓在手裡，明明握著刀刃卻無法反應，那張大的嘴將掙扎的人丟進嘴裡。  
人骨被咬的聲音讓人想吐，里維下意識的用手摀住耳朵，那個被咬下的疼痛吼叫和絕望刺痛耳膜，血和肉沫飛濺，感覺到臉上濕黏的噁心感，身體被用力衝撞，另一位隊友在眼前拔出刀刃將自己推到一旁，吼出氣憤和絕望衝向巨人。

「艾爾文……艾爾文……」不是害怕，但下意識的想要叫那個名字。里維看著巨大的怪物揮著手想抓住在空中擺盪的小蟲子，再來是第二個、第三個，如果不爬起身的話就會喪命，努力的想要穩住身體，卻在隊友被拉扯住腿撕開時又再次跌坐在地上。

「哈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」最後一次為生命吶喊必須要連靈魂都吐出來嗎？和自己說話時的笑容到哪裡了？眼前手腳被撕扯下卻還沒死去的肉體真的是那個記憶中的隊友？為何那個在巨人手中的東西已經扭曲到讓人看不出來是人？三個巨人爭奪著那具肉體，直到聲音聽不見後，里維死死瞪著轉頭看向自己的巨人們。

人類是獵物，巨人是獵人。不想死，聽起來幼稚可笑但面對巨人說出口是多麼真摯。  
不殺死誰就會被殺死，這不是在心中深信不疑的教條嗎？

里維站起身，在巨人撲過來的瞬間跳到巨大軀體的手肘上，用著機動裝置快速滑過另一個巨人的攻擊，在空中轉了個身，突然加速背後的推進，以些微差距閃過第三個巨人的手，雙刀緊握，在空中停留的瞬間里維看清楚那貪婪生物的脆弱部位。  
和殺人是一樣的，並不需要猶豫。在快速落下時雙刀插入巨大身軀的後頸，身體用力一轉將頸部的肉塊連同骨頭削下。  
連砍殺時的手感都和殺人一樣，既然如此，就是自己擅長的領域。

「艾爾文。」里維低聲叫著如同護身符的名字，在快速墜落的瞬間發射鐵鉤，纏繞住巨人的脖頸給予身體支點，閃身先將巨人礙事的手指切斷，再擺盪到巨人頭頂。四周的景色又再次清晰，腳下不過是如同瓦礫廢墟般的垃圾。

習慣砍殺巨人後里維速度加快，毫不猶豫的切下巨人的脆弱處，眼前的巨人不過是笑得癡呆的廢物，只要砍殺就好，心思已經沒放在和調查兵團會合，里維將手中鈍掉的刀刃投擲進巨人眼中，快速換上新的刀刃，腳邊的巨人屍體越來越多，身上的斗篷滴著血，雙臂也開始痠痛。

就這樣被血淹死好了，這樣就不用再去回憶慘叫、死亡前最猙獰醜惡噁心的景象。


	8. 07.

07.

和滯留在城外的調查兵團成員會合後艾爾文沒時間和一身狼狽的團長交談，只要求暫時保留指揮權後，率領還有體力的兵團成員在城內搜索可能的倖存者。  
外頭有巨人群。騎著馬在廢墟中尋找，要從不同方向進到聚落會合的小隊遲遲沒有消息，可以判斷另一翼並不安全，甚至有大量的巨人。  
不趕快離開的話又會面臨無法突圍的狀況，艾爾文從懷中拿出集合的信號彈，發射後才想到自己帶領的小隊成員都沒有回來。

出事了。

從馬背改到空中搜尋，城中巨人的數量不知為何少了非常多，放眼望去除了使用立體機動裝置的其他成員外，並沒有看到威脅。憑著記憶繞過快垮的鐘樓，最後一次看到里維的身影就在這附近，如果遇到巨人……四周空氣有著讓人作噁的腥味，那是巨人血肉蒸散時會有的味道。  
在更前方的聯合搜索隊員突然下降，並不可置信的大聲喊叫，追著騷動的聲音查看，眼前是快擋住視線的霧氣飛散、瘦小的少年站在巨人屍體堆中，高舉著雙劍、拱著身體預備攻擊。  
那是野獸保護領土威脅敵人的行為，沒有人敢靠近那全身上下無一處不是血腥，雙眼毫無情感帶著連人類都可以屠殺的兇殘。

「里維！」穿過所有人走到他眼前，「好了，可以了。」直視那充滿危險的雙眼，艾爾文壓低聲音伸出手。腰間的刀刃都用完了，手緊緊握住的也鈍到不堪使用，他一個人究竟撐了多久？  
「我們要走了，準備回城、放下你的武器。」在所有人的面前不能抱住他，不能說出安慰的話，更不能替他將臉上的鮮血擦掉，只能用冷硬的命令句命令他。  
「艾爾文。」男人雙眼中的情感給了絕對的安全感，里維用盡所有力氣不透露出恐懼，沉默中，將劍放到艾爾文伸出的掌心。「我知道了。」  
「做得很好。」看著手中的劍，艾爾文又將之交回里維手中，並緊握住他的手，「去補充刀刃、氣體，路上我們還需要你的能力。」

艾爾文再一次後悔，讓少年看見這個世界真正的模樣。  
回到馬背上，花了好大的力氣不再去看里維，他移動的行為並沒有遲緩，可以確定沒有受太大的傷，但非常些微的顫抖，看得出緩慢上馬的人差一步就會精神崩潰。  
「全員前進！將所有沒必要的東西丟在這裡，我們必須要在天黑前回到城牆內。」對眼前殘餘的士兵發號施令，艾爾文看向疲憊的兵士和殘弱的倖存者。  
人們的臉孔陌生，才剛熟悉的風景很快又變調了，逝者已逝，這樣的話誰都說得出口，但親眼見到生命消失的速度之快，還是讓人發自內心的顫抖。

「史密斯分隊長！辛苦了。」被暫時安排在艾爾文分隊的漢吉低聲的說著，漢吉的隊員也全滅，只有他勉強倖存，「你也是，里維。」  
「……」沉默的看向漢吉，那張老是笑著的臉也帶著陌生的恐懼，沒有回應選擇沉默以對。  
「專心前進吧、漢吉，有什麼話等回到城裡再說。」策馬朝城的方向前進，今天就必須要回去，這個惡夢般的故事必須盡早結束。就算回到兵團有再多的爭議和排山倒海而來的議論，艾爾文也希望能盡早和里維獨處。

他的沉默是艾爾文很熟悉的，對巨人屠殺的厭惡、對人輕易死去的憎恨，無法將巨人全數除掉的挫敗感和在靠近死亡時掙扎的無力。那負傷的表情像回到黑暗街道中，只為了生存和殺戮，那全身充滿刺，也被世界刺傷的無名少年。  
給了他名字、給了他情感，讓他願意離開溫吞的黑暗，卻沒辦法保護他。就算里維說不需要被保護，但無法保護所愛的人，又何必給他愛情？

回到城牆內里維會面對什麼？屠殺巨人、比所有人類都還強的存在，那些空洞但充滿希望的稱號，那可以是保護里維的外殼沒錯，但也讓他必須再度踏上征途，甚至被推在最前線。

更痛恨的是，為了目的拼命向上爬的自己，連一個擁抱都沒辦法給予。

***

緊抓著里維的手，直接穿過在餐廳療傷的所有士兵，盡量不催促腳步卻越走越快接近狂奔，一到房間將門用力關上，喘了幾口氣後粗魯的將里維身上的立體機動裝置扯下，隨後將他緊緊抱住，力道強大到像要將他嵌入體內。

調查兵團匆忙的趕著路，路上發生什麼事情已不再贅述，回程路上死去的同伴屍體被踐踏著，倖存人們的恐懼目光都落在里維身上，關於調查兵團的現在、過去、未來，團長想要和艾爾文再三討論，卻被臉上已藏不住殺意的男人給逼退。  
調查兵團倖存者回到城內接受的鄙視和各種議論讓人想吐，那些人會將各種所見所聞加以編篡，以毫無事實可言的說詞當作茶餘飯後的笑點，艾爾文知道，就算這次將人救回，在調查兵團中的處境並不會變得更好，只會更加孤獨。

「里維。」扯開制服，艾爾文看這副瘦弱身軀上的傷痕，手指撫過他被皮帶勒出的痕跡，思緒混亂的低頭親吻傷痕，那壓抑的情感終於爆發出來。「對不起、對不起……」  
「艾爾文。」手輕輕搭在他肩膀上，騎著馬時完全沒辦法專注，好幾次都因為雙手麻痺無法拉緊韁繩從馬背上滑下，也還好馬匹非常有靈性，在好幾次快被甩下去時減緩奔跑的速度。「──你幹麻道歉？」  
「……我應該在你身邊的。」  
「你沒有辦法、不能選擇，艾爾文，我知道的。」真是讓人覺得悲哀的男人，手在艾爾文肩上安撫的拍著，男人大概是自己的天敵，就算親眼看著同伴死掉的震撼和悲哀還纏繞在心頭，里維卻只想讓艾爾文心情平靜下來。

快到城門時，在調查兵團所有人臉上都充滿回到城中的倖然，里維看艾爾文緩下馬的速度、下馬。

男人選擇在隊伍最前面，將調查兵團的團長甩在後頭，他牽著馬匹面對道路兩邊的人群，痛苦沉悶、帶著肅穆，男人表現出一個領導人最低限度的驕傲和自尊往前直行，但四周的人無法體會這群鬥敗的傷兵，里維聽著惡劣下流的髒字，看臉上表情到嘴臉毫無歡迎意思的人群。人們總覺得人多吵雜時自己的話不會被聽見，但里維卻聽得非常清楚。  
艾爾文也聽見了吧。卑鄙無恥的形容、將所有人的痛苦化為一兩句奚落，人們自以為是的言語艾爾文一定不是第一次聽，表情還是平穩，就這樣領著隊伍回到調查兵團的總部。  
男人為了目標武裝出堅強，沉重卻穩健的步伐讓里維覺得充滿對人類的溫柔情感。

「我知道你可以毫無顧忌捨棄所有東西的原因，是因為你扛的東西太重了。」那些責任重到連再加上點不屬於他的微弱情緒都會把他弄垮，「我不會怪你，你沒有做錯。而且、就算要我馬上出城、再對上幾百隻垃圾，我也撐得下去。」  
說謊和說服自己一點都不難，不為孤單一人恐懼、不畏死亡緊貼著靠近心臟的位置，謊言有很多種，只要能讓心平靜下來，心靈和魂魄都會做為幫兇說服大腦。

已經將痛苦堆疊成為碰觸天空的基石，只要墊腳就可以碰到炙熱的太陽。

「我沒有跟你說過吧、我殺的人多到我自己都數不清，所以沒有問題的，不要因為我的事情自責，而且，我們都還活著。」聽到自己說話聲中帶著哽咽，在黑暗街道苟存的男孩還住在心底，那個痛苦的憤恨、對弱肉強食的物競天擇、對身為人已經遍體麟傷，卻還可以更痛苦感到悲憤。

究竟是艾爾文先墜入無底深淵，還是被自己拉下去？

「我們都還活著……」咬著牙再說了一次，聽到自己抽噎的聲音，想大吼卻喊不出聲。  
噁心的腥臭味還在。那個味道壓過艾爾文總是乾淨的氣息，抓緊男人襯衫的衣角洩憤的揉著，眼角非常疼痛，被擠出的眼淚和哀嚎是心底最深的恐懼，不清楚哭的原因，究竟是為了曾經被自己親手殺死的、在眼前被殺的，或者單純的將靈魂內最痛的部分排出體外？  
讓男人親吻、交換著彼此的體溫，嘴邊的鹹味混著男人濕熱的氣息，一次、兩次，無數次的親吻又親吻，被男人抱在懷裡，手胡亂抹著干擾視線的淚水卻又無法擦去另一人的，兩個人都在哭，彼此眼底都是對方哭泣的樣子。

「……我們都還活著。」活的痛苦、活的毫無希望，但就算孤獨如影隨形，還是有可以排解寂寞的人在身邊。艾爾文緊抓住里維的手，放在嘴邊親吻。

就算墜落，還有彼此的手緊緊相握。

***

溫熱的水從頭上沖下，靠在艾爾文懷裡，里維倦懶的眨眨眼，全身放鬆讓男人幫忙清洗身體。  
回到城內幾天卻發生很多事，雖然不見得稱得上好事，卻也讓人感覺到人類社群溫吞又易忘的性格。

第一件事是艾爾文的晉封。  
艾爾文史密斯因為出城的英勇表現，被授予貴族階層的榮譽，在調查兵團內，也晉升到絕對異議、握有權力的兵長位階。  
看他接受冊封時聽到耳語，那是人類有歷史以來最快的晉封，也是最年輕就握有大權的男人，但男人是踩著屍體往上爬的，毫無顧忌將人命當作棋子的行為並沒有人類的柔軟悲憫，穿著華貴的衣著行為卻還是怪物。  
不過艾爾文在聽到自己憤怒的轉述時並不感到氣憤，甚至在慶祝酒會後就將高層授予的勳章丟給自己，還玩笑的說可以當作打水漂的石子。

第二件事情讓艾爾文焦慮，但自己覺得無所謂又可笑。  
駐紮兵團和憲兵團的人還是注意到里維這個人的出身，對於罪犯能夠免除罪名並得到分封感到不滿，好幾次派人到調查兵團要人，還揚言要鬧到審議法庭上。  
調查兵團的人多少受到輿論的影響，看自己的目光有些冷淡畏懼，不過團長並沒有屈服兩個兵團的壓力，他將艾爾文和自己叫過去時臉色雖然還是很差，但口氣還是很堅定。  
「里維，我們並不能信任你，你知道的。」被圍困的死亡陰影折磨，但雙眼還是非常有神，「不過艾爾文，我曾經答應過你，無論你要做什麼我都給你權力，我們也會作為你的後盾，現在就是我兌現承諾的時候了。」

調查兵團向總統提出看管里維的請求，請求文書中附上大量關於瘦小少年在牆外的戰功，以及身為貴族的艾爾文將成為他的監護人，貴族所享有的犯罪豁免權是三個軍團都無法動搖的事實等等，最終不需要開會決議，總統接受了調查兵團的請願，不過將里維歸到調查兵團底下還有許多附帶條件，要將如同猛獸的男人關進牢籠、不能受到和普通成員相同的待遇，除了城外探查外不能單獨行動攜帶武器，從調查兵團駐地離開需要艾爾文和第三者的共同看管。

「水溫可以嗎？」看里維快昏睡過去的舒服模樣，艾爾文將他的手拉起清洗，這幾天里維變得有些神經質，接近潔癖的洗著身體，還將房間裡每一塊地磚和衣服都刷洗乾淨。  
「嗯。」眨了眨眼，溫熱讓肌肉痠痛稍微舒緩，真不知道調查兵團給兵長那麼大的寢室做什麼，讓人多做點掃除勞動嗎？「可以。」  
細瘦的少年一口氣要承擔下許多，在調查兵團安排好牢籠前，艾爾文讓里維跟自己住，短時間內享受平靜，沒有說出口，但少年好像也這樣想。  
沒有太多爭執，不討論調查兵團，像回到城牆內的時光，兩個人不常離開房間，聊天、佈置房間、閱讀書籍，偶爾米克和漢吉等一起出生入死的新兵會帶酒到房間裡聊天，笑著、鬧著，好幾次里維抓住漢吉的身體往一邊摔去大罵，卻在氣到半死時又笑開懷。

「……那我要吻你，可以嗎？」大笑的里維非常好看，不過相對艾爾文也忌妒逗他開心的人。  
「如果技術太差我會砍你。」伸手撫著男人的臉，里維先一步吻上，後露出笑容，「而且親愛的兵長大人，無謂的忌妒心會讓人覺得你很小家子氣耶。」  
「嗯？」這樣的笑讓人想要再靠近一點，不顧還在清洗，將懷中人緊抱，「怎麼說？」  
「剛剛漢吉離開前跟我說，你從頭到尾都看著我，然後用快宰掉他的目光瞪他。」男人在隱藏情緒方面明明非常擅長，卻老在和自己有關的事上露出笨拙的一面，「你看，連第三者都看出來啦。」  
「沒辦法啊，誰要你這麼快就和他們打成一片。」

兩個人一起笑出聲。男人笑起來眼睛會稍微瞇著，臉上線條一下就變得很柔和，而親吻自己的樣子像信仰者對神般的虔誠，那雙眼睛裡充滿不須言語訴說的愛意。  
抬頭讓男人吻著，雖然水的溫度還夠，但被親吻後身體的熱度讓人舒服到暈眩，並不是不懂男人和男人間的性事，但除了接吻之外艾爾文從來沒有做過其他的動作，是那樣愛惜的將兩人的愛情畫在柏拉圖的理想國之中，但也讓人生氣。

手滑到男人腰間，有些惡作劇的閉上眼，像沉浸在被親吻的感覺中，手隨著男人的親吻磨蹭，又故意在兩人分開時發出輕微的哼聲。因為被抱在懷裡可以感覺到艾爾文身體稍微顫抖，知道惡作劇成功後里維頭靠在艾爾文身上，緩慢的從男人胸口往下滑著，直到男人腹部。

「里維──」男人聲音中的慌亂和壓抑的情緒並沒有漏聽，故意抬起頭看對方。

艾爾文看蹲下身的人臉上帶著微笑，有些狡猾的舔了舔嘴角，看他將自己的器官含進嘴時心跳漏了半拍，沒辦法推開，因為那個還看向自己的雙眼中，帶著不容拒絕的警告。  
男人的性器和他的身高都大到讓人不爽，里維先輕輕含住前端，再用舌頭舔過。舔吻時有些故意的發出咂聲，更不時抬頭看男人低頭時難耐的目光，男人的手貼在自己後腦，隨著故意的上下動作緊繃。  
好幾次都感覺男人要按耐不住，但又想要做些無謂的忍耐，有些氣惱的用牙齒輕咬嘴裡的東西，里維聽到艾爾文沉重的呼吸聲，之後是手被拉扯被迫站起身。

「艾爾文你這混……」被堵住嘴，男人抓住的力道之大像要將手給折斷似，痛卻掙脫不了，粗暴的動作和強勢的吻讓里維往後撞到牆壁，每個吻都長到讓人窒息，手用力推男人的胸膛卻無法拉開距離，幾次後不得不屈服在他的動作下，整個身體任他擺弄。  
男人冷靜和失控簡直是兩個人，感覺到身體被整個抱起騰空，毫無支撐的不安全感讓里維扯住他的頭髮，慌亂的攀住艾爾文的肩膀，男人在親吻之後是拉長時間的舔吻自己每一吋肌膚，從頸部到胸口，那緩慢卻確實挑逗神經的動作讓里維張嘴咬住眼前男人的肌膚以免飆出髒話。  
「吶、里維……會痛啊。」男人在耳邊的語調非常輕，但卻掌握住自己的下體摩擦敏感的頂端，警告意味濃厚的被握緊又放開，反覆的折磨著里維的敏感。  
「哈…啊、艾爾文……該死的……」手不緊緊攀住男人的身體就好像會被摔下，沒辦法推開、只能隨著男人的玩弄急促的喘息，已經有些後悔讓男人失控，卻無力的在他手中解放。  
一片混亂。聽著自己沉重的呼吸，男人溫熱的體溫貼著萎縮的慾望讓發洩過的身體更加敏感，不是沒有自己處理過，但被殘酷的對待卻讓身體更加沉溺在慾望中。艾爾文的手指滑在脊椎骨尾端，覺得異樣感時男人又湊到自己嘴邊，強勢的激吻著，口中無力的被侵入舔拭挑弄，舌尖被壓制又讓人無暇顧及男人的手指玩弄著身體，那是非常不舒服的感覺，無力的被侵入最隱私的部位，里維聽到自己斷續的喘叫，像是哀求、又有更多的發情味道。  
男人托著懷中人的臀瓣，手指被包覆的感覺讓人不禁假想插入時會多緊窒，懷中的人已經完全放棄掙扎的拱著身子任由手指擴張，甚至配合的隨著手指的動作扭動身子，並握緊自己的慾望摩擦。

「你真是……」親吻時那雙細瘦的手緊緊圈住，毫不遲疑的勾著自己的舌尖交纏，那雙暗夜似的雙眼在親吻時緊閉著，在瀕臨無法呼吸的痛苦時才張開看著自己，那眼底是毫不猶豫，就算死在自己身下也心甘情願的情緒。「笨蛋……」  
通常都是里維這樣罵自己。忍耐進入他身體的慾望，艾爾文不顧兩個人都濕透了從淋浴間走出，將里維從懷中丟進被褥裡，洗淨的床單上沾染上水漬，想到明天里維大概會氣急敗壞的又將床單拿去洗個數次，艾爾文笑著，低下身將倒在床上臉色緋紅的人禁錮在懷中。  
想要看清楚他的臉，艾爾文又再次溫柔的吻上他微張的嘴，可以的話不想太早侵占這個人，兩個人已經分享太多，連身體都彼此分享的話那真的有一天、有一天自己必須早一步離開他時，那過度的親暱和心靈的結合會將他逼瘋。  
那個時候就沒有人陪你哭、也不會有人能安撫你、幫你擦乾眼淚。

被緊緊抱著，被溫柔的插入，雖然難以承受疼痛忍不住哭叫男人的名字，但想到兩人已經沒有任何距離，只差心臟的跳動頻率不同就讓人覺得快樂。那雙淡色眼睛被情慾染上色彩，壓抑著慾望的看著自己，男人總是用盡一切的溫柔對待，親吻著、愛撫著，像是要摸透所有的敏感部位，直到自己慢慢能適應才又更加深入體內，緊攀住男人的背膀，時間拉長反而有些難以忍耐，疼痛的感覺並沒有減輕，但身體卻渴望被進一步對待。

艾爾文像是知道自己的想法，抵著身體的性器緩慢退出體內又推入，在這樣的動作中原本被充滿的窘迫感稍微被舒緩，勾著男人的腰，配合著他的動作緩緩動著身體迎合，原本敏感男人侵入的身體在這樣的動作下逐漸放鬆，不知第幾次的親吻中，里維有些難以忍受的發出輕喘。

「啊…哈……艾爾文……」捧著他的臉親吻，呼喚著名字，里維聽到艾爾文在耳邊喘息著，像對自己的呢喃產生情慾，又再次叫著他的名字，感覺到體內的動作更加劇烈，無法停止下的喘息、被灼熱體溫逐漸模糊的意識，男人的親吻、滴下的汗水，無法控制身體想接受更多。  
「里維。」混著粗重喘息的鼻音非常低沉，回應的吻了對方的鼻尖，結合處的敏感處被撞擊，雙腳打開毫無羞恥接受男人的深入，接近瘋狂的在進入時緊緊咬住，又在感覺到炙熱時放鬆，好幾次看見那雙眼底充滿原始的攫取慾望，光是這樣的眼神就可以讓想要壓抑喘息的念頭拋到腦後。  
體內一下被炙熱感淹沒，像隨時會燃燒、將彼此燃燒殆盡，里維聽到艾爾文在耳邊輕聲的說話，那像是我喜歡你、又或者我愛你的黏膩告白。

等意識從高潮後的空白恢復時，身體已經整個被抱在艾爾文懷裡，兩人的距離近到隨便一動就可以接吻，只要睜眼就可以看見彼此映在眼底對另一人的渴求。  
不知道要說什麼，疲倦的動了動手腳，注意到男人胸口都是自己咬出來的印痕，那是一看就知道是他人所有物的記號。

「里維。」感覺懷中的人用手撫過傷口，像在確認什麼的輕吻著每一個痕跡，低下頭吻了吻他的額頭，「身體、還可以嗎？」  
「嗯。」撇開在體內的黏膩感覺，艾爾文的體溫和擁抱讓人覺得安心，更何況他每次都在失控之前放輕力道，明明是發洩慾望卻弄得分外禁慾，「你要自己洗床單。」歪頭露出不高興的模樣，但又忍不住笑。  
「呵……」被逗笑，艾爾文用手滑過懷中人的臉，「我知道……」手緩慢的在里維身上掠過，後在心窩上停頓。

世界只剩下彼此的體溫和心跳，閉上眼聽著，那沉穩的節奏讓人感覺到活著的脈動。  
再怎麼沉重的過往、現在、未來，好像只要依靠著這個體溫就活得下去，只要有這個男人在，就算恐懼害怕感到氣餒，也不擔心會失去活著的價值和意義。

就算現在就這樣灼傷燃盡，失足跌落也無所謂。  
只要這個溫暖的擁抱持續。


	9. 08.

08.

里維覺得喉嚨非常痛，努力的掙扎了一會兒又放棄的抱住枕頭閉上眼睛。自從那一夜之後艾爾文總會突然親吻自己，然後被氣氛帶著逐漸失控，還好多少習慣了男人的力道和進入，幾次之後甚至只要被碰住到身體，就會感覺到心跳加速。  
和男人纏繞時總是過度的叫喊，每次被折騰到昏過去後又再次醒來，卻又想要更多。明明第二天面臨的是疼痛到難以下床的全身不適，又常常弄到身上總是汗漬帶著體液，但男人總會在自己睡醒後將自己抱在懷中帶到浴室洗淨，溫柔的像面對易碎品。

男人並不在房內。身為兵長的他忙於下一次出城，雖然聽說官方對於調查兵團的下次出城多有疑慮，但內部還是習慣性的備戰。  
真不知道一直徹夜陪著自己的男人怎麼有辦法在白天保持著冷靜肅穆的樣子，那毫無情緒波動的臉，比所有成員都更有精神明亮的雙眼，說話時總帶著不卑不亢的語調。  
自己也漸漸喜歡男人那樣的面孔，因為反差頗大的關係看到時覺得很新鮮。  
想著要不要再睡一覺，卻聽到門口有些微的騷動，努力要撐起身體後來想到房間門的鑰匙也只有艾爾文和自己各一把，乾脆的翻個身趴在床上，等待男人走進房間。  
門被推開又關上的聲音非常大聲，在想要開口詢問時，聽到什麼東西被摔到桌上，男人走到床邊坐下後緊抱住自己。

「艾爾文，怎麼了？」就算沒看到男人的表情，也感覺到他的怒氣，「調查兵團那些死傢伙不會又出什麼難題給你吧？」  
「你的個人寢室已經準備好了。」  
「哈！我還想他們怎麼效率這麼差，可見還是有點用嘛……」這代表會好一段時間都要待在那個黑暗狹窄的地牢，掙脫男人的緊抱，轉過身看男人臉上的表情。  
私人相處中絕對看不見的怒氣還在臉上，可以看出男人聽到時有多大的不滿，緊蹙著眉頭看著自己又想要努力表現笑容，真是笨拙到愚蠢的樣子。  
這樣的表情真的有點太可愛又好笑了，里維花了很多力氣忍住大笑的衝動，安撫男人的情緒。兩個人沒說幾句話又親吻了，說著平時覺得噁心的情話，扯著男人身上乾淨的襯衫，直接套弄男人的慾望，不想花太多力氣去想未來，只要當下能和艾爾文在一起就好。  
不想離開好愛你好愛你，只有情慾迷濛的當下才說得出口。

直到疲倦到無法再支撐才讓艾爾文從體內抽離，感覺他捨不得的在胸口上細細輕吻，扯住他的頭髮要他稍微給自己一點喘氣空間，直到稍微平復後，兩個人從緊緊相擁改為並肩側躺，看著彼此的臉，十指緊扣。  
像解開什麼心結，看著艾爾文的臉，原本毫無內容的完事情話變成對他告解，里維將藏在心裡的過去和他坦白。

和一開始認識的立場顛倒，這次是艾爾文聽、自己說。

描述全然漆黑的記憶並不難，為了活下去靠著汙水和溝渠老鼠維生、住在黑暗之中為了生存墮落的日常風景、為了食物第一次殺人。  
為了生存手刃多少人、那些殺、被殺，那些過去的罪無法否認多少有無辜者受害。  
聆聽時他沒有插嘴，只在快說不下去時鼓勵性的捏著自己的手。聽大火吞噬城市時，男人雙眼中透露出淡淡的悲傷。在聽到教養院的過去時，艾爾文愛憐的用手指滑過里維的五官，靠在自己額頭上輕輕吻了一吻，像在安慰什麼。

「……我真的很抱歉。」男人竟然又說出到道歉的話，里維有些不可置信的看他臉上的苦笑，「我真的不該帶你離開，如果有什麼人是該享有躲在城裡的權力，我覺得大概就是像你一樣的人。」  
「犯罪？」開玩笑的說，在男人頰邊吻了吻，「艾爾文你真的很煩耶，我已經說很多次了我不在乎。」  
「我在乎啊，我想到我死前都會想……為什麼要把你帶到城外。」  
「因為空氣比較新鮮吧。」  
「因為我想要帶著你，就算到地獄。」無關能力，就算今天里維是個毫無戰鬥能力的人，艾爾文還是會將他帶到城外去，不是為了讓他看這個世界的殘酷，而是想分享自己藏在心中、只能雙眼觀看體會的世界。「我根本不在乎你的死活，我只是希望你成為世界的一部份。」  
「那可是接近求婚的混帳台詞啊、兵長大人。」  
「是啊。」毫不在意的接話，看里維露出『你這個傢伙大概腦袋燒壞了』的同情目光，「我可是很認真的，你那個表情是怎麼回事？」捏了捏他的臉，情愛過後的潮紅還沒退，撐著眼有些迷糊的樣子真的非常有趣。

「你知道嗎里維，我剛剛，想到第一次看見你的時候。」艾爾文撐著身體坐起身，整理里維剛修剪過後卻被自己弄亂的頭髮，看著他帶著倦意的眨了眨眼、終於撐不住的閉上。「我當時覺得，竟然會有這樣的生物存在……就算沒有有形的羽翼，還是那麼自由，像有一對翅膀。」  
「我只記得你一臉呆樣還有混帳的好身手。」知道男人接著要說什麼，口氣懶洋洋的回話。「我可從來沒有後悔過。」  
「我把你鎖在調查兵團和人類世界這個籠子裡。」  
「那是因為我想被你關住，不然我們來打賭吧，你們調查兵團的破籠子可以關我多久？」身體沉重到隨時會昏睡過去，但艾爾文說話的聲音讓人捨不得睡著。  
「也是……誰關得住你呢。」這個捲曲著身體躺在身邊的少年只要想，沒有任何人可以阻攔他吧？  
「只有你啊艾爾文，不要命、又討厭，喜歡干涉別人的世界。」將黑色染成屬於艾爾文的色彩，讓人無法逃離，張開眼看男人臉上的表情，真要說不想搬到地下的唯一理由，就是男人一定會露出很煩人又可憐的樣子。  
「……我們都是笨蛋啊。」緩慢的抬起身在艾爾文眉間印上吻，「我只是你的東西、艾爾文，我還記得調查兵團的誓言……」

雖然調查兵團和自己毫無利害，但聽到新兵一個個奉上靈魂時，還是覺得非常感動，人和人之間無法用語言契合，也難以到達心目中的伊甸園，但單僅僅是獻上自己的心臟那個動作，就將所有的東西，靈魂、一切都交給他人。

「我不會將心臟獻給調查兵團，因為他是你的了。」  
那是自己絞盡腦汁，唯一可以明確表達心中想法的話，知道艾爾文一定會懂得，扯住他的身體，不打算聽他的回應或其他的煩人話題，里維閉上眼打算再好好睡一覺。

***

男人將幾本書放到桌上，就算知道里維不愛看書也大概不會在黑暗中拿著書自討苦吃，里維坐在床上感覺床墊的彈性，有些無聊的看著男人的動作。  
高大的男人擠在小小的牢裡已經有些好笑了，又一下摸桌子擦椅子又毫無章法的在狹小的空間轉圈。 

「你趕快走吧。」送自己到地下後艾爾文馬上就要離開調查兵團，聽說要到王都去和上級討論，團長大概是想要把艾爾文弄得遠遠的，讓他暫時不會去煩關於自己的棲身之處。  
「漢吉他們會來看你，有問題就請他們幫忙吧、如果需要，要他們派個信差給我。」  
「艾爾文，別婆媽得要命，又不是再也見不到。」明明沒有多少行李，幾件衣服和少數的私人物品都是艾爾文給的，那些數量少得可憐根本不需要有人幫忙拿下來。「如果我今天是被丟到城外你再用那個表情看我，真是……」招手要男人到床邊，一手扯了他的領巾往下拉，「你知道的，要改變只有不斷的證明，證明你的能力、我也會證明我的能力，不會讓那些白癡一直把我關在這個蠢地方。」  
「我知道、真的知道。」領巾被扯鬆，落在里維手中，「我回來會再來看你的。」  
「就算不看也無所謂不是嗎？這裡是牢房，大概沒有比這裡更安全的地方了。」握拳敲了男人的胸膛，「我說過了吧？我的心在這裡。」  
「呼……真是讓人勇氣百倍啊。」之後的路太遙遠了，要忍耐多少年？又要過多久？艾爾文頓了頓，看著隨時可以和黑暗融為一體的少年。

我將你拉出黑暗又親手將你送回。  
就算你比我以為的還堅強，但總想要留點什麼給你。

「你知道嗎？我覺得一個人用兩個心臟真的太貪心了。」跪下身，手拉住里維的手，像在宣誓忠誠，吻上他的手背，「如果你的在我這裡、那就讓我把心臟奉獻給你吧。」  
那是艾爾文可以想到，最真誠的誓言，身為士兵的人，心臟都是無條件奉獻給兵團和國家的，但從今天開始，那些情操將會被捨去，忠誠、熱情、愛情，都給眼前的這個人。  
只有里維可以保有最真實的部分，從今天開始所面對的道路上，將不會有那個純真充滿熱血滿腔抱負願意直闖荊棘的艾爾文，只會有擺弄權術，為了更遠大理想犧牲情感的史密斯兵長。  
「誰要那個已經獻給人類的二手貨啊？」但又非常樂意接受，在男人的額頭上回吻，里維在男人肩膀上按了按，「你就走吧，艾爾文。」  
兩個人都清楚，時間越來越長越難將兩個人分開，讓艾爾文緩慢起身，又在手背上印上吻，可以看見那張溫柔的臉在閉上眼後變得嚴肅冷淡，看他轉過身離開後，里維自己將牢籠關上扣上鎖，轉頭看著狹小的空間，被親吻的手緩緩的湊在嘴邊。

「艾爾文。」  
第一次叫你的名字是因為好玩，想嘲笑那個天真的男人，所以故意在他耳邊邊吹氣邊呼喊。  
那是自己絕對沒想到的，只是簡單的相處，就一腳踩空落到男人的世界中。  
「艾爾文。」  
男人的腳步聲已經聽不見了，只有自己說話的聲音迴盪，第二次是因為悲傷，那個掙扎著要飛到最高空的破敗羽翼，失速墜落的速度比起往上的力道還大，但就算快跌落，男人還是不放棄。  
第三次是因為愛情。  
那是只在男人眼前呼喊，然後等候男人露出屬於自己的笑容，溫柔擁抱。

為了那個溫暖的未來兩個人都會逐漸變得冷硬，可以想見未來只有越來越痛苦，想掉眼淚卻不得不硬吞到肚子裡，緊握劍面對永遠不停止的紛爭和死亡威脅，甚至兩個人相對望時，只有冷淡的交談和再也笑不出來話題。  
但自己已經得到想要的東西了，所有無所謂的。

手貼在胸口，想著男人的心臟就貼在胸膛鼓動，就算不知對方身在何處，卻可以想像他擁抱自己的心臟，想著充滿陽光的未來、只有大片綠蔭、笑容，人們可以隨興的跑跳，可以朝大地的盡頭邁進，可以揮霍著韶光想著要碰觸高不可攀的太陽。

那是讓人想要大哭的美好未來。  
只要和艾爾文一直堅持下去，一定會看見吧？


	10. 00.

00.

「從今天開始，你就是調查兵團的兵長了。」男人口氣帶著讓人無法拒絕的強硬，里維緩慢的抬起頭，四周是調查兵團所有的成員，現下的氣氛可以說難以慶祝，也開心不起來。  
巨人終究侵入到內牆，就像眼前男人害怕的一樣，為了生存變得更加艱辛，但也因此，男人一口氣得到了所有想要的，絕對的權力、隨心所欲的將想法施展。  
艾爾文現在是背負整個調查兵團的人命、甚至人類希望的團長。

「我知道了，史密斯團長。」手放在胸口，為了這一刻艾爾文大概等到快不耐煩了，從兩個人認識到並肩作戰、直到爬上這一步，一晃就過了好幾年。  
這些年兩個人都不得不成熟許多，手中殺掉的巨人數量已經難以數計，也搞不清楚多少人死在眼前，甚至連怎麼逝去都不知道的消失。為了團內的事兩個人也開始有不同意見，爭執到臉紅氣喘甚至差點打起來，好幾次里維都用立體機動裝置偷偷的離開調查兵團，想就這樣一走了之算了。

但只要聽到自己心臟跳動的聲音，里維就放棄了那樣的念頭。

「……從今天開始我們將面對非常嚴峻的考驗，巨人已經不會在牆外等待，哪天就衝到我們眼前也說不定。」轉身看向眼前的團員，所有老一輩腐朽的都被時間給掩蓋掉了，到最後連團長都不得不背負起一意孤行損失慘重的責任，王城內部在找不到威望更高的人也只得將調查兵團交到艾爾文手上。  
「為了讓出城活動更加方便，所有人將移防到托洛斯特區，從今天開始，團內將會進行組織上的改革，班長以上的人必須接受重新訓練，我們的目標一直都很明確，戰勝巨人。」

並不是多激情的演說，里維懶得聽完，緩慢的往地下室走去，獨自的將室內所有的東西打包，這幾年下來習慣這個安靜的地方，真要離開還真不習慣。  
習慣一個人思索，習慣看著男人冷峻的表情，習慣那逐漸冷酷的說話口吻，習慣追著他的腳步，卻總在快追上時又被甩開。  
但又不討厭男人這樣趨近於冷淡的態度，的確，一個將一切託付在他身上的人來說，成為和所有人一樣的存在讓人不滿，但又清楚男人如果多放一些私情在自己身上，就會拖慢前進的腳步。  
更何況在艾爾文非常短暫，偶爾會有的休假日子裡，男人會來到地下室，並不多說什麼，只是倚著牢籠看著自己，好幾次讓他就這樣隔著牢籠抓住手熟睡著，像從來沒有好好休息過、那很難讓人察覺到的疲倦只有自己知道。  
兩人之間的語言越來越少，用的字彙越來越簡單，但里維卻越清楚男人心中的情感。

「里維兵長！」年輕的調查兵團成員站在地下室的門口，看男人手中拿著少量的行李，「請讓我幫忙吧！馬匹也準備好了。」  
「啊啊。」調查兵團的人也不再害怕自己的存在了，過往好像反而變成一種讓年輕成員欽羨的話題，將行李交給對方，吩咐小隊的人整理好就自行先離去。

這將會是久違的，不是為了出城目的的移動，用立體機動裝置就蹬上總部的高牆，看著晴空的透亮，很久沒有這樣踏實的感覺了。  
站在最高處，看著底下的人整裝上馬，一小隊一小隊的人緩慢的沿著總部前的道路離開，世界在一晃眼變成不同的模樣，之後的艱辛和斬除的東西也越來越多。  
男人會承受更多的壓力，人類面臨生存的急迫性大概會毫不留情一直堆到調查兵團上，但艾爾文不會逃跑，他會一肩扛起所有的。  
真是徹頭徹尾奉行自我主張前進的男人。

「里維。」等待小組們都離開後，不意外的看見艾爾文從調查兵團總部內走出，並沒有帶著護衛，男人牽著馬匹往前走幾步，之後轉過頭，在非常遠的距離外看向自己，手抬高後是非常明顯叫自己名字的口型。

果然無法逃離這個男人。  
快速的從高處滑下，輕巧的恰巧落在男人眼前，在收線後男人理所當然的低頭看向自己。

「東西收好了嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「準備走了？」  
「嗯。」  
「那就走吧。」

藉著男人的力道翻身上馬，並沒有多說什麼，艾爾文在確定好馬背上的人坐穩後，牽著韁繩往前走。

就算好幾次都覺得死定了，但黎明還是到來、心跳依然跳著，人就是這樣強韌的動物，又是秉著原始欲望外、痛苦艱辛向前邁進的生物。  
看著男人往前看的側臉，緩慢的步伐和馬背上的搖晃讓人想到很久之前，自己躺在馬車內，想著只要和這個人在一起，就算要面對恐懼、承擔痛苦也心甘情願。  
那個瘦小的少年也逐漸長壯、變得事故，但唯一不變的，就是想看見男人眼中的世界，那是需要長出一對翅膀飛到高處才可以看清，在神話中的美麗大陸。

「艾爾文。」低聲的叫著男人的名字，就看他側抬頭看向自己，「世界變成你想要的樣子了嗎？」  
男人並沒有回答這個問題。在稍微轉過頭又轉回看自己的當下，露出淡淡的微笑，那是非常久違的笑臉，之後男人伸手握住自己的手，感覺到艾爾文緊握住手的力道和溫度，像已經回答了答案。

雖然還無法到達天的高度，人類甚至連碰觸太陽的勇氣都沒有，但只要你在我身邊。

就算是墜落的瞬間也是美的。

 

[End]


	11. 外章.  Someday

外章. Someday

騎在馬上的兩人在漫長的路途中只有交集一次。  
漢吉拿著記錄本畫著，兩個人完全沒有互動。偶爾是艾爾文轉頭看向專注和副官說話的里維，里維也會突然將視線放在男人的側臉，但兩個人並沒有眼神交會，唯一且短暫的一次也只停留了幾秒後就別開頭。沒有火花，也沒見兩個人臉上的表情改變，漢吉嘟著嘴看著記錄本上的正字記號。

「吶吶、米克。」覺得無趣的騎馬到米克身邊，漢吉壓著嗓子，「艾爾文和里維，到底是好還是不好啊、啊啊，觀察他們好無聊，好想來個十公尺巨人玩玩……」  
「呵。」伸手拍拍漢吉的頭，米克動了動鼻子，這個活潑好動的人大概奈不住軍旅的長途跋涉想要找點樂趣，但將腦筋動到調查兵團的兩位上級身上，可能會造成反效果。「我們都和他們在一起這麼久了，還需要問嗎？」漢吉自己玩是無所謂，但常會波及到其他的隊員。  
「喔嗚、米克你好冷靜喔，真無趣。」  
「那不叫無趣，是根本不需要期待。」這些年來那兩個人的私人互動真的變少了，為了上級指示和人員編排大吵大鬧反而常見。「那兩個是我們最不需要操心的。」  
「啊、也是啦。」看米克臉上露出微笑的樣子，才想起很久以前在艾爾文的房間大開酒宴的事。

 

當時的艾爾文是新科兵長，里維則是被看管的犯人，但兩個人之間的互動有種親密如家人、外加一點點的黏膩感覺。喝幾杯酒後自己開玩笑的說兩個人像新婚夫妻，結果領了里維的過肩摔，里維雖然瘦小摔人力道卻很大，摔得自己第二天全身疼痛。  
那個時候的艾爾文笑得好開心，甚至拉住里維的手將他抱在懷裡，里維雖然生氣卻又無奈的抓著艾爾文的手，根本沒有掙脫的意思，胡鬧的過去內容已經很模糊了，但那兩個人的互動並沒有絲毫做假。

「啊啊、我好幸福啊。」那是和現實完全格格不入的幸福，用力拍了米克的背，漢吉騎著馬快速到里維身邊，誇張的張開手給了他一個擁抱。  
「該死的！你這個奇行種！」被拉扯快要摔下馬，里維氣極敗壞的大罵，就聽到四周的人笑出聲，連艾爾文轉過頭看向亂源的表情都是難得的輕鬆。

那是個天氣晴朗太陽強到快睜不開眼睛的好天氣，也是四個人最後一次、不為了其他，只為向前邁進。

***

暫時的醫療所內吵得要命，里維好不容易看完所有傷兵的狀況，並盡最大努力的說出安慰的話語，真不知道艾爾文為什麼可以把那些話掛在嘴邊噁心死了。  
緩慢的拖著腳走到最裡面的房間，那是臨時辦公室混合病房，桌上是剛剛搬過來的資料和文件，上頭密密麻麻寫著各種資訊，還有幾張巨人的素描。  
看到巨人手就會手癢想要砍，轉過頭後看了一眼躺在床上手中拿著資料的人，嘆口氣後坐到床邊。

「好好休息，艾爾文不是這樣交待嗎？」男人沒有慢下來，到了王城後又快速折返，確定消息後不到半天已經召集人馬出城。這次的目的是追捕兩個破壞人類城市的巨人和將艾連以及另一個不知道是誰的巨人女人帶回來，聽起來還真是輕鬆到不行的任務。  
一口氣面對這麼多有智慧的巨人，就算是艾爾文也必須要盡全力吧？

「一直躺著我會生鏽啦！」哈哈笑著搪塞過去，漢吉看里維臉上的表情比平時更加兇惡，「擔心嗎？」  
「哈？我一點都不擔心你，你還是被巨人的熱氣噴死好了。」暴躁的罵到，腳上的傷還在隱隱作痛，想到所有的行動都不能參與，還淪為撿傷兵坐辦公室的。「普通時後不是很有用嗎？現在是什麼狀況？」  
好不容易有的線索卻突然斷了，艾連被抓、留在城裡的分隊非死即傷，目前能倚靠的只有艾爾文和其他調查兵團的成員，連討人厭的憲兵團都加入這次的出城搜索。  
「我又不煩你擔心，哈哈哈哈。」撇過頭，沒想到一個接一個的狀況接連出現，想必所有的人都累壞了，「如果我可以掌握所有狀況就好了，但面對兩個巨人我們根本幫不上忙，誰有辦法面對那兩個怪物保持冷靜？」就算那是夢寐以求的實驗體，但在場的新兵都受到很大的衝擊，自己多少也亂了手腳。「抱歉啦！這算是我搞砸的……」  
「算了吧，你這個人只有嘴巴會反省。」哼了一聲，但不管是誰面對那個狀況也都束手無策吧？沉默看向床邊堆著一大疊路徑圖，已經出城的那些人又會面對什麼？  
如果有是難以預測的狀況，誰能保證調查兵團加上另外兩個軍團的人可以全身而退？

「你知道嗎？米克……」漢吉的聲音難得的失去活力，手抓著床上的圖。  
「下落不明對吧？我知道。」手抱胸死皺著眉頭，艾爾文負責牆外後所有內勤工作都落到自己頭上，自然是頭一個知道的，「那個傢伙可是和我們一起撐過來的，我相信他。」不過其他跟隨米克的孩子們都死了，那些技術好到不行的傢伙，就和自己的班一樣。

只能祈求在停下心跳脈動後，人可以得到永遠的平靜。男人繃著一張臉替自己換藥時淡淡開口，那是兩個人唯一一次談到那些逝去的部下。  
也只有短短幾個小時的獨處，之後的局勢變得實在太快，連男人要出城時都來不及去送他。

「里維真的好堅強。」撇過頭不看里維臉上稍微黯淡下的表情，已經經歷夠多了，大家也都做好心理準備。「我只想要大哭一場啊、然後稀哩呼嚕的吃一堆好吃的東西再大睡一覺，然後醒來之後最好一切都是夢。」臉上還有被燒灼過的疼痛感，還好當下沒太靠近六十公尺巨人，在自己眼前的一個士兵全身嚴重燒傷，應該是撐不過今天了。  
「那個人沒什麼好擔心的。」注意到漢吉眼中的淚水，有些後悔口氣那麼兇，「你還比較需要擔心，好好休息吧。」  
「吶吶、里維。」將眼鏡摘下拿在手中玩著，毫不在意眼淚滑落，「為什麼艾爾文和你可以一直站起來？我啊、好羨慕你們。」  
「因為我們從來沒倒下。」理所當然的接口，從口袋裡摸出手帕遞給漢吉，看他胡亂擦臉的模樣，「你和米克、還有其他人，我們不是一路撐過來？因為有共同的回憶、一起遇到討厭的事情，所以不管怎樣，都不是一個人。」  
借用艾爾文說的話，無論失敗幾次，只要想到那些被託付在手中的靈魂，就算不知道死人的期望是什麼，但想到曾經在同個章紋下奮鬥的逝者，就覺得不能停下腳步。

「會這樣說是因為你和艾爾文一直都在一起啊、超奸詐的。」非常羨慕，雖然漢吉也說不上互動冷淡的兩人有什麼牢靠的牽絆，但一直以來感覺那兩個人不說、卻將彼此視為心靈上的寄託。「可惡啊兵長竟然可以獨自霸占團長！喔嗚嗚嗚好可惡！好羨慕啊！」  
「哈，你再這樣吵吵鬧鬧的相不相信我一刀把你砍了？」輕鬆的拌嘴，如果可以稍微轉移對城外的擔心就好了。  
「啊啊！那我希望可以感受一下兵長大人快狠準的刀法，麻煩切乾淨一點！」帶著淚大笑著，漢吉知道兩個人現在能做的就僅僅是禱告。

就算這個世界沒有神，也沒有人可以改變現狀，但只要看著帶領調查兵團前進的兩個人，就覺得好像什麼事情都做得到、克服得了。

那兩個人背後各長了一羽單翼，只要一起，就哪裡都能去。

[End]


End file.
